The Saturday's Adventures
by Demon4life2011
Summary: Nine years after the events of Zak's trainer we take off once again with the family as they go on their wacky adventures. T just in case. Be on the look out for a side bar story.
1. Jonah: Runaway through time

**Hello my faithful readers. As promised here is the sequal to Zak's trainer! I promised you guys it wasn't done yet. Anyways hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Also be on the look out for a short story where I will allow you all to actually communicate with the characters and myself in a sort of interview, story, thing. Just watch out and please enjoy.**

* * *

"Jaime where is Jonah?" I heard dad call to mom from inside. My name is Jonah Zeke Saturday and I am nine years old. My older brother and sister Ryan and Destiny are fifteen while Juno, my twin, is nine like me.

"Try looking outside Zak." Mom called back to dad. Uh oh. Time to hide. I quickly dashed for the hedge maze. I'm kind of the odd ball of the family. Everyone in the family has the powers of Kur, well all except for Dolby, Wally, and me. Mom thinks that mine are just coming in later. I doubt it. Ryan and Destiny got theirs when they were only three. I'm nine now.

"Jonah where are you?" Dad called out to me from the door. I heard a rustle in the bush behind me and a second later Juno caught me.

"I found him dad!" Juno called back triumphantly. She has straight white hair while mine is straight black, unlike mom, dad, Ryan and Destinies hair which is a mix of the colors. Her eyes are green like moms while mine are dark blue.

"Jonah would you like to explain why you spattered paint on the walls of the video room?" Dad asked me as Juno dragged me back to the house. Heh heh. So I try to make up for my lack of power with other things.

"It made it look better." I said as Juno dropped me on the ground.

"Really? Well how about you tell your mother what you did to the video room then." Dad said as he looked over to the newly added wing of our mansion. "She is in the lab so go on in." Dad said as he opened the door behind him.

I trudged inside to the lab. Mom has spent most of her time in here now recently because of some new invention that she has been working on. Its really top secret though. Only her and dad know what it is. I read the sign on the door to the lab. "Beware! Experiments in progress. Knock first and wait for an answer before entering." I read aloud. I then knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Mom called from inside the lab. I walked in slowly and saw mom messing with some machine but she turned around to face me. "What's up Jonah?" Mom asked me as she walked over to me.

"Dad told me to come in here to talk to you." I said as I leaned against the door.

"What did you do this time Jonah?" Mom asked me. I could see the frustration in her eyes.

"Threw paint on the video room wall." I said quietly.

"Jonah! You know better than to do these kind of things!" Mom said angrily. Its bad when she gets mad too because usually she doesn't get mad at us. I stayed silent. "You're going to clean the paint off. Now." Mom said as she went out of the lab. I followed behind her.

"Yes ma'am." I said quietly as she got cleaning stuff for me to use. She then took me back to the video room and I began to clean up the paint.

"Finally. I'm finished." I said aloud as I scrubbed the last of the paint off the wall. Mom had left me to clean the paint a little while ago. She probably went back to work on her invention. I walked out of the room and began to walk back to the lab to see mom. "Mom?" I asked as I opened the lab door. I noticed that her invention that she was working on was glowing. This is the first time I have ever seen it fully to be specific. Mom won't let anyone but her and dad see it. I heard someone coming so I hid behind a few boxes.

"Stop worrying so much Jaime. Its Jonah he's done this stuff all the time." I heard dad say outside the door. I watched mom and dad come into the room.

"Yeah but he is nine now Zak. He is getting too old to be acting out like this. Even Ryan wasn't acting out this bad when he was nine." Mom said to dad as they walked over to mom's new invention. This isn't the worst thing I've done. That would be the time when I accidentally released the animals and they knocked down a wall.

I watched as mom turned on her invention. "Does it work yet?" Dad asked her.

"I think. I just need to test it. If it does work though I might have broken the era into the future." Mom said as I watched her punch in orders to the machine.

"Don't you think its a little dangerous though, I mean the time frame could be disrupted by this resulting in the future being destroyed." Dad said to mom as mom finished punching in commands to the invention. Its a time machine! I didn't think time travel was possible. I watched mom pick up a watch, or I think its a watch at least, and then walk over to the portal that now appeared in the large oval that was next to the controls.

"Alright Zak. I'll be right back and don't worry I'll be fine." Mom said to dad as she kissed him on the cheek. Yuck! Mom then walked into the portal. Mom was gone for a while but came back holding the watch and a small device. "Ha! It works!" Mom said hyperly as she put the device down with the watch.

"Where did you go to?" Dad asked her.

"Into the future and you can bet that it was amazing." Moms said to him still smiling widely. I slowly crept out of the room. I went upstairs to my room and waited to see if mom was going to come and talk to me. She did but like half an hour later. "Jonah did you finish cleaning the paint up?" Mom asked me as she opened my door.

"Yes ma'am." I answered as I sat up on my bed. Mom came in and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Jonah why do you have to do these things when you know your father and I are vary busy in our research?" Mom asked me as I swung my legs off my bed. I shrugged at her. "Is it because you haven't gotten your powers yet?" Mom asked me as she tried to look me in the eyes.

I hesitated to answer her. "When did you and dad get your powers?" I asked as I stood up. Mom hesitated to answer me.

"You'll have to ask your father when he got his but I got mine when I was about three turning four." Mom said to me as I sat back down on my bed. Figures. I'm six years late.

"Then when will I get mine? I'm nine and I should have gotten mine six years ago." I said as I leaned up against the backboard of my bed.

"Sweety don't worry. You'll get yours soon. Just be patient. Oh but if you keep acting out like you did earlier I'll make sure you don't." Mom said as she stood up. She smiled at me and left. I chuckled lightly and stood up. I walked out of the room but immediately was tackled by Ryan.

"Ryan get off!" I yelled as I struggled to get free.

"What did you do to get mom mad this time huh?" Ryan asked me as he held me down with his extra arms.

"What business is it to you!" I retorted at him. He chuckled evilly.

"Wrong answer little bro." Ryan said as he lifted me up. He carried me downstairs and outside to the pool.

"Ryan you better not!" Destiny said as she came outside.

"Oh buzz off Destiny. Its brother bonding time." Ryan said with out looking at her. I hate brother bonding time.

"Dad!!" Destiny called into the house. Ryan dropped me into the pool and took off. Destiny helped me out of the pool. "You okay Jonah?" Destiny asked me sweetly.

"Yeah I'm okay Des." I said as Dad came outside.

"Let me guess. Brother bonding?" Dad asked me as he came over to us.

"Yeah and he took off towards the hedges." Destiny said to dad as I walked back to the house. Man I really wish I had my powers right now. I got changed out of my wet clothes and went to see if mom was still messing with her time machine. I opened the door slowly and saw the machine was on but mom wasn't there. Also the watch thing she used was still there.

"She must be punishing Ryan." I said to myself as I walked over to the time machine. I noticed the year that was set on it. It was set to ten years into the future. I took the watch and put it on my wrist. I hit the go button on the control panel and the time machine opened the portal to the future. I looked at it for a few minutes and then walked over to it. I stepped into the portal and was in a whole different version of the world. Everything was like what you would see in a sci fi movie only real. I watched as a car flew past that had our families Kur symbol on it. I looked at a large video screen that was hovering in the air and began to listen to the news caster.

"... and all thanks to the colonization of the final planet in our galaxy are to our loyal protectors and rulers, the Saturdays. Hail Kur!" The transmission ended. Our family is the ruler of the planet in the future! Awesome! I slowly walked back to the portal that led back to our time and when I got through it I was grabbed by someone.

"Jonah Zeke Saturday!" Mom yelled. Oh I'm in trouble now. Her hair was flaming now which only happens when she is really mad. I could see the anger in her eyes too. "What in the world were you doing!" Mom yelled angrily as she shut down the time machine.

"I..." Mom cut me off.

"You know not to mess with my inventions because they are dangerous Jonah! I am tired of you always causing trouble because you cant have powers like us!" Mom said angrily as dad came into the lab Cant have powers? I pulled out of her grip.

"What do you mean cant have powers?" I asked as I matched her angry gazed.

"Don't change the subject Jonah." Mom said as she took the watch from me.

"Tell me right now or I'll run away!" I yelled back at her. I think that shocked her and dad because mom's hair stopped flaming and dad rushed over to her.

"Jonah go to your room. Now." Dad said to me. I didn't move one bit. I kept my eyes locked on mom's.

"What do you mean I cant have powers?" I asked again. I noticed Dolby and Wally come into the room.

"Room now Jonah!" Dad said angrily.

"Fine but don't expect me to stay there long." I said as I walked for the door. I slammed it shut and ran upstairs to my room. I slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it. I fell back onto my bed and pulled my pillow onto my face. I stayed like that for a while and ignored anyone who knocked on my door. I sat up and instead I crawled under my bed where they wont look for me if they get in.

"Jonah open up." Juno said at my door. I folded my arms in front of me and buried my face in them. I think I fell asleep like that and when I woke up it was dark outside. I looked at my door and it was still locked.

"Good no one got in." I said as I crawled out from under my bed. I sat down and began to think of where I should run away to. Somewhere mom and dad will never look for me at. "Wait. Not where, when." I'll use the time machine and go back to the future. Maybe there I'll be happier than I am here. I slowly crept our of my room and down the stairs. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs when I heard Ryan and Mom talking.

"Mom he is still upstairs. He isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Ryan said to mom. I crept past them and down the hall to the lab.

"Oh man." I said aloud when I got to the lab. I forgot that mom shut down the time machine. I don't know how to work it. I looked over the buttons and after a while I think I figured out how it works. I pushed a few buttons to set the year and then hit the go button. The portal appeared again. Just like last time I used it. I put on the watch and noticed that it also can choose the year. I heard the door open.

"Jonah!" Dad yelled as I stood next to the portal to the future. Mom came into the room too.

"Hopefully in the future I can find a family who understand me and loves me." I said to them. I then jumped through the portal and it shut behind me. I landed in a forest. "Uh oh." I said as I looked around. "This doesn't look like the future." I said aloud.

I looked at the watch. Twenty seven years into the past! Oh man I messed up bad when programming the time machine. Mom and dad were only five this long ago. I wasn't even though of yet. I looked around and noticed a aircraft in the middle of an opening in the forest. I watched three people and three cryptids come out of it. I tried hard to here what they were saying.

"Bronco go long!" the little girl threw a Frisbee to the Amarok. Wait, Bronco! Uncle Bronco? I watched the young Amarok catch the Frisbee.

"Alright Laura your turn." Bronco yelled as he shrew the Frisbee. Aunt Laura! Wait then that means...

Laura caught the Frisbee. "Alright Jaime go long!" Laura threw the Frisbee to my five year old mom. I cant believe I am actually back in the past seeing mom when she was only five. This is long before she even met dad. I watched mom jump in the air and catch the Frisbee.

"Nice catch kiddo." Grandpa Leo said to mom. Man they all look soo different twenty seven years ago. I heard loud rumbling and a second later I think there was a time jump because I was in the middle of the forest again and I could hear yelling and someone crying.

"Time to go to the future." I said to myself as I set the watch to go ahead into the future again. I landed back in my house somehow. I looked around and noticed that it wasn't the present time though. I heard yelling from outside and walked over to the window. I saw mom and dad outside and mom was yelling at dad. I tried hard to listen but couldn't hear anything. I tried to use the watch again. I was then sent into my grandparents compound. I heard someone coming and quickly hid.

"Will you leave me alone already!" I heard someone yelling. I couldn't tell who it was. I then saw dad come running down the hall and Uncle Fiskerton was chasing after him. I looked at the watch. Mom and dad were fifteen right now. Ryan and Destinies age.

"Zak will you stop acting like you don't care." Fisk said to my dad as dad stopped outside a room.

"Fisk I'm fine. I miss Jaime really I do but that doesn't mean I need you guys hovering over me nonstop all day." Dad said to uncle Fisk. Mom and dad were apart from each other? They haven't told us this before. I watched dad and uncle Fisk walk away so I came out from where I was hiding. I tripped and fell over a small device but quickly got back up. I looked at the watch again and set it to go to the future.

"Hopefully this works this time." I said before I hit the button. I ht it and it sent me into the future that I visited before only this time it was different. It isn't as technological as it was the last time I visited it. This time its destroyed, pretty much with out life. I looked around and a second later I was tackled to the ground by something.

"Intruder! None are allowed on this planets surface except Kur themselves during the great war!" The boy yelled who tackled me.

"Get off of me! I am Kur!" I yelled as I struggled under the boy's grasp. He had red spiky hair and red eyes. His eyes were hidden behind large sunglasses but I could see his eyes as he held me down. He wore all black clothes.

"Impossible! Kur is safely hidden inside their fortress of destruction." The boy said as he lifted me up to the ground.

"Well I'm from the past! I'm Jonah Saturday now let me go!" I yelled at him. I noticed his eyes begin to glow green.

"Lair! Jonah Zeke Saturday disappeared from the face of the planet fifteen years ago." The boy said angrily as he threw me to the ground.

I rubbed dirt off of my cheek. "Well I'm back now who are you?" I asked as I stood up.

"I am the loyal son to prince Ryan, Dagon. Now I must dispose of you before you reach the royal family." Dagon said as claws grew on his hands. Woah I didn't realize my not being around would affect the future this badly. He lunged at me but I dodged him and began to run. "Guards! Seize the boy immediately!" Dagon ordered as I ran. What guards? A second later the ground began to shake and rock men grew out of the ground and grabbed me. "Take him to the King immediately." Dagon ordered them. They began to carry me towards a large castle that was in the middle of two large mountains. After a while we got to the castle and they carried me into a large throne room.

"Neal before the royal family!" One of the guards said as he pushed me down.

"Who dares disrupt us during the war!" a large man hidden in a black robe said as he rose off of a large throne.

"Your majesty he says that he is your long lost son, Jonah Zeke Saturday." Dagon said as he knelt down. I watched the large cloaked man walk down to us. I watched Dagon take off his sunglasses.

"And what proof does he have of this accusation?" He asked as Dagon stood up.

"The fact that I have the time travel watch." I said as I held out my wrist to show him.

"Bah! You can get those anywhere these days. Dispose of him Dagon." the man said as he went back to his throne.

"Dad I am your son!" I yelled to him. I could tell by his voice that it was dad. He stopped an inch away from his throne and removed the hood of his robe. He turned to face me and I noticed that he had a scar over his left eye like grandpa does. His eye was blind too like grandpa's. He walked back down to me.

"My only son is Ryan and Donian. My only family is Destiny, Juno, Donian and Ryan." Dad said as I looked him in the eyes. "Jonah no longer exists because of the time portal." Dad said as the guards released me.

"Do you want me to dispose of him now grandfather?" Dagon asked dad as he walked back to his throne.

"Do what you wish." Dad said as he set back down on his throne.

"What about mom? Mom can tell that I am her son!" I yelled as the guards grabbed me again.

"Do not speak of Jaime!!!" Dad yelled as he rose off of his throne again. His eyes were dark red and his hair flaming like mom's does when she gets mad.

"Where is mom?!" I asked him again.

"My one and only love committed suicide fifteen years ago due to the loss of our son Jonah! Dagon get rid of him in the most painful way possible!" Dad yelled angrily to Dagon. Dragon grabbed me with an extra pair of arms and dragged me out of the room.

"Well now look at what you've done. You've gone and ticked off grandfather." Dagon said as he pulled me into a small room. "Enjoy prison, fugitive. Later today you will be killed with the rest of the fugitives that defy us." Dagon said as he pushed a button on the wall. Th walls closed up and I was trapped in the room.

"Man work will you." I said as I tried to get the watch to work. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't know mom would kill herself because I wasn't there. I didn't know it would destroy the world. The wall opened up again.

"Hurry quickly. Before Dagon gets back." A girl cloaked in a robe like dad's said to me as she grabbed me.

"Woah wait where are we going?" I asked as she dragged me down the hall.

"I'm helping you get out of here and then I want you to go back to your time Jonah." She said. Destiny!

"Des! How did you know it was really me?" I asked as we ran.

"I think I would recognize my own little brother. Now hurry." Destiny said as her hood fell down.

"Guard get the prisoner back now!" Dagon yelled a while back from us.

"Hurry Jonah or they'll catch you!" Destiny said as he ran. We rounded a corner and something grabbed Destiny and I.

"Caught you. Now Princess Destiny you will be punished for your treachery towards the King and watch as this fugitive is killed before the king himself." Dagon said as he held Destiny against a wall.

"Leave Destiny alone!" I yelled at him.

"Silence fugitive! I can do as I want because I am son to prince Ryan!" Dagon yelled as his eyes began to glow red.

"Touch a hair on my sisters head and I'll rip your arms off!" I yelled as the guard released me. I felt a surge of energy in me.

"Bring it fugitive!" Dagon said as he morphed an extra pair of arms. "I'll carry out this sentence of death myself." Dagon said as claws grew on his hands. I watched him put one hand to Destiny. "Is this what you want? Your big sisters safety. Ha! Come on imposter!" Dagon said evilly as he cut a strand of Destinies hair with his claw. I felt my whole body surge with energy and a second later the whole room around me seemed to glow blue. I lunged at Dagon.

"Leave my sister alone!!!" I yelled as I fought him.

"Impossible! Only the royal family has Kur powers!" Dagon yelled as he dodged me. He took a blaster off his belt and shot at me but I quickly dodged and lunged for him again.

"That's enough!!" I heard someone yell. Dagon and I looked up and I saw dad coming towards us. I could see the anger in his eyes again. Dagon quickly got away from me. "How dare you attack my grandson!" Dad yelled as he reached me.

"How dare you not help your son!" I yelled back at him. "You wont believe I'm your son but Destiny believes it and I'm sure that Ryan and Juno would too if they were here." I said as I looked up into his eyes.

"You will not get to see Prince Ryan or Princess Juno because your life is about to end." Dad said angrily as he morphed claws on his hand. He pulled back his arm like he was about to strike me.

I closed my eyes tightly and then an idea popped into my mind. "Let me see my brother so I can have another brotherly bonding time with him before you kill me." I said as I looked in his eyes. He was an inch away from hitting me with his claws when he stopped.

"J...Jonah?" Dad questioned as his claws disappeared.

"Yes dad. I told you I was your son." I said as I kept my eyes fixed on his. Dad dropped down onto his knees and hugged me tightly.

"Jonah we thought you were gone for good." Dad said as he hugged me. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes.

"I...I just wanted to...scare you and mom a little." I said as tears dripped down my face. "I didn't know all this would happen dad. I never would have done this if I knew it would affect you all soo badly." I said as dad let go of me. He took the watch off of my wrist. He messed with it and then gave it back to me.

"Jonah go back now. But please make sure you get back before your mother attempts to commit suicide again. She committed suicide in the attic so that is where she will try again." Dad said to me as he hugged me again.

"I'm sorry dad." I said as I put the watch back on.

"Go and hurry." Dad said to me. I hit the button and was sent back to the present. I landed in the lab and it looked like it was already morning now.

"Mom." I ran quickly through the house to get to her before she tried to kill herself. I ran as fast as I could nonstop and got to the attic. I saw mom in the corner with a few albums. "Mom!" I yelled out. She spun around as I charged at her. I leaped at her and we fell back into a few boxes.

"Jonah! You came back!" Mom said as she hugged me tightly.

"Mom I'm sorry I ran away." I said as tears ran down my face again.

"Its alright sweety. I'm just glad that you're back!." Mom said as we stood up.

"Mom I went into the future but this time it was different than the first time I went into it. Everything was destroyed and our family was the evil ruler of the planet." I said as we fixed the boxes that fell over when I tackled mom. "Dad tried to kill me because he didn't believe I was his son and you weren't there because you were dead." I continued as we sat down.

"Honey calm down. Its all over now. That future should be gone now because you came back." Mom said to me as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Oh I almost forgot. Ryan has a son named Dagon. Also I finally got my powers." I said through a yawn. Time traveling really takes a lot out of you.

Mom chuckled. "Okay come on Jonah. I think you should go to bed now." Mom said as we stood up and walked for the door. She took me downstairs to my room and tucked me into bed. "Sleep well and welcome home Jonah." Mom said to me. She kissed me on the forehead and left. I fell asleep right away. Man, I know one thing from this. I am never going to run away from home ever again.

* * *

**First chapter is done. Don't think that this is the end of the sequal already. I have this planned out right so that with each chapter the POV is changed. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will come up very soon but only if you all review this one.**


	2. Ryan: Relationships

**Greetings faithful readers! I hope you all have checked the interviews story for you all to interact with the family. I want you all to go there right after you finish reading this new chapter and send me a review for it. Also send more reviews for this story. I've noticed they have gotten low since I returned. Anyways here is the new chapter. To make things clear by the way, each chapter the POV will be changes up. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. If you don't I might stop posting chapters.**

**Warning: This upcoming chapter will be more graphical and more on the rating of T so the Rating for this chapter is T for the Language and the things happening.**

**

* * *

****Ryan**

School is soo boring! I sat there with my head resting on my hand as mom lectured us. Why do we even need school. We're geniuses. "Ryan! Pay attention!" Mom yelled at me. I ended up slamming my head on the table.

I rubbed my chin. "Why don't Juno and Jonah have to be in school with us?" I asked as I put my head back on my hand.

"Because Jonah is having the day off due to the recent trauma he suffered and Juno finished her lesson last night." Mom said to me. Show offs.

"Maybe I'll try to run away then so I can get out of this stupid lesson." I said under my breath. Mom slammed her fist on the table and I lost my balance and fell off my chair. Destiny laughed at me as I stood up and sat back down on my chair.

"Nice going loser." Destiny said as mom gave me her angry look.

"Never joke about that ever again Ryan. Unless you want to be grounded to this house for the rest of your life." Mom said to me angrily. She went back to teaching and I went back to sleeping through class. Class ended a few hours later and I went to start my favorite past time, brother bonding. I found Jonah inside with dad.

"Dad mom wants to talk to you." I said to him. He got up and left and I gave Jonah a sinister look.

"Uh oh." Jonah jumped up and tried to run away but I grabbed him quickly.

"Time for some brother bonding little bro." I said as I dragged him out into the backyard.

"Not this time Ryan." Jonah said as he struggled. I lost my grip and he bolted for the house again. "Can't catch what you cant see." Jonah then vanished. What! When did he get his powers?! I ran back into the house.

"Come back out you coward!" I yelled to him as I looked around.

"Looking for someone." I heard dad say as he came up behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Jonah with dad and he had a smirk on his face. Oh I'm going to get him for this.

"Uh..." I hesitated to answer him.

"Here let me help. Room. Now." Dad said as Jonah ran off.

"But I didn't even do anything yet!" I complained as I watched Jonah lay down on the couch.

"Yeah but you were going to throw him in the pool again. Now like I said before, room. Your mom will be up to talk to you in a few minutes." Dad said to me as he began to walk away. I stomped up the steps and slammed my bedroom door shut behind me. Jonah you are soo going to pay for this.

Mom came into my room a little bit later. "Ryan why cant you leave your brother alone for one day?" Mom asked me as she stood in my door.

"Because its fun to mess with him." I said with a smirk.

"Well if you ever want to get out of this house again you will stop Ryan. Jonah went through enough yesterday. He doesn't need you tormenting him to make things worse." Mom said to me. She then left and I went over to my window and opened it.

"Mom you really should learn to put bars up on these." I said to myself as I morphed wings. I took off out the window and towards the beach. That way I can at least check out some hot chicks before mom sees I'm gone. I landed at Waimea Bay after a while. Good thing I fly faster than dad does the airship. I looked around and saw a few girls down in the water so I made my way towards them slowly like I didn't notice them. I activated my powers to hear what they were saying.

"Farah what time is your mom coming to get us?" The girl with blonde hair asked the girl with brown short hair.

"In a little bit Barika." Farah said to her. I made my way down to the water and took off my shirt and jumped in. I noticed a tunnel forming in the distance and swam towards it. I could see the girls watching me out of the corner of my eye. I activated me powers to hear them again.

"That boy is going to get sucked out by that tunnel if he gets too close." Barika said to Farah.

"Yeah but you have to admit Barika. He's kind of cute." Farah said to her. Heh heh I'm not cute, I'm hot. I'm built for a fifteen year old. I reached the tunnel wave and swam into it and swam with it. I wish I had a board because I could show off better with it.

I got to the shore and got out. I smiled warmly at the girls since they were watching me again. Man am I glad I decided to come to the beach today. Farah and Barika came over to me. "You're pretty brave to swim right into a tunnel wave like that." Barika said as they sat down.

"Eh I've done more dangerous things." I said with a smile.

"I'm Farah and this is Barika." Farah said to me with a smile. Do I hear an Arabic accent? That's not very common in Hawaii.

"I'm Ryan." I said as I looked out at the water again. We talked for a while then.

"So Ryan would you like to come to a party tonight with Barika and I?" Farah asked me as I noticed a sudden change in the waters current. I think she noticed too.

"Sure I'd love too." I said as I kept one eye on the water. Farah took a pen out of her bag and wrote down an address and phone number on my hand.

"Uh guys?" Barika stood up quickly. I followed her gaze. I cursed when I saw the water receding quickly.

"Come on we gotta go now." I said as I stood up. Farah stood up quickly with me. I grabbed my shirt and quickly put it on. I heard a low rumble come from a little while away and a second later I saw the airship coming towards the beach. How did they know I was here? We were already up the beach when the airship landed.

"Ryan Baldric Saturday!" Mom yelled as she came off the airship. I'm in trouble.

"Yell later fly now!" I said as mom stopped me. I pointed back towards the beach and mom saw what was happening.

"Get on the airship now. I'll take care of the people." Mom said to me as Farah and Barika caught up with me. We got on the airship and dad took it up into the air while mom got people off the beach. Barika,Farah and I walked into the control room so I looked out the window to see how mom was doing. All the people were off the beach now and mom was no where in sight.

"Where did she go?" I asked dad. I noticed that the water had begun to return to normal already. That is really weird considering how fast it was receding.

"There she is" Dad said as he pointed at mom while she walking along the beach. Dad landed the airship so Farah, Barika and I walked off the airship. I walked back down to the shore but Barika and Farah stayed behind. I looked around for mom but I didn't see her again.

"Ryan you are in soo much trouble." I heard mom say as she came up behind me. I turned around and faced her and saw the anger in her eyes.

"Hey if I wasn't here though you wouldn't have known that there was going to be a tsunami and then all these people would have died." I said as I backed away from her.

"There wasn't a Tsunami though Ryan. What you saw was the result of a misplaced cryptid that was sucking in the water." Mom said as I backed into a palm tree.

"Well it looked like it was a tsunami to us. Where is the cryptid?" I asked trying to get off topic.

"Gone. I made it leave Waimea Bay after I evacuated the beach. Now when we get home you are in soo much trouble." Mom said as she grabbed me by the arm.

"Wait let me at least make sure that my friends get home safe then." I said as I pulled out of her grip. She mumbled something and then went back to the airship. I walked back over to Barika and Farah and Barika was on the phone. "Are you two okay?" I asked them.

"Yeah we're fine. Barika is a little shaken though." Farah said as Barika walked away from us.

"Are your parents on the way to pick you two up?" I asked her.

"Yeah my mom is on the way right now to pick us up. Are you still coming to the party tonight?" Farah asked me as I noticed her beginning to check me out.

"Yeah wouldn't miss it." I said to her as I noticed mom watching me from the airship. "Uh I gotta go before my mom flips out more. See you two tonight." I said to her. I walked back to the airship and mom was waiting for me.

"Now onto your punishment for leaving like that." Mom said as she grabbed me by the back of my shirt. She practically dragged me into the control room then.

Mom yelled at me the whole way home. We got back quick luckily. "Haha Ryan you got busted." Juno said to me as we walked into the house. She was watching T.V. in the living room.

"Shut up Juno." I said as I passed her to go to my room. Mom grounded me to my room for the night. I'm still going to sneak out for the party though. I got to my room and locked the door behind me. I flopped down on my bed and pulled out one of my magazines that I'm really not supposed to have. Mom still hasn't found them yet which is surprising. I heard a knock at my door and quickly hid the magazine.

"Ryan its time for dinner." Dad said through my door. I got up and unlocked my door. I went downstairs and ate then. I love it when dad makes Lasagna. Its one of my favorite foods. Well that and Pizza.

"Hey Ryan whats that writing on your hand?" Jonah asked me as I took a bite of my Lasagna. I quickly hid my hand from them.

"Its none of your business is what it is." I said to him.

"Hey mom I think Ryan got a girls number when he was at the beach." Jonah said with a smirk. Oh he is soo lucky I cant hurt him right now.

"Well too bad for him. He's grounded for the night so cant do anything about it." Mom said as she took a bite of her Lasagna too. That's what you think mom. Its a good thing tonight is her and dad's date night so they wont be guarding my room. I'm glad that I'll be gone at least. That way I don't have to hear the loud moaning in the middle of the night from them. I finished dinner and went back upstairs to my room.

"Stupid little brother." I muttered to myself as I locked my door. I got the magazine out from under my mattress and flopped down on my bed again. I was about to undo my belt on my pants but I noticed what time it was and got up to get ready for the party. I was finished after a while so I checked the window to make sure mom didn't have anything guarding it. "Good you forgot to guard the window." I climbed out the window and flew off towards the address that Farah gave me. I got there and Farah answered.

"Hey Ryan glad to see you could make it." Farah said with a smile.

"I told you I wouldn't miss it. I had to sneak out to come but that doesn't matter." I said as Farah led me inside.

"Ooh so your a bad boy are ya." Farah said in a sort of seductive tone.

"You know it." I said back to her. Cant stop partying by Weezer started booming on the stereo.

"Oh I love this song. Come on." Farah said as she dragged me towards the dance floor. Good thing I'm a great dancer. "Oh I know I cant stop partying." Farah said as she got closer to me. I could smell alcohol on her breath and immediately backed away from her. "What's wrong?" Farah asked as she stopped dancing.

"I can smell the alcohol on your breath. I'm not really into the thought of drinking Farah." I said to her.

"Oh come on Ryan. It ain't going to hurt anyone to drink a little bit at a party." Farah said as Go girl by Pitbull began to blast on the stereo.

"Farah my dad used to be an alcoholic. Thanks but no thanks." I said as I began to walk away from her. I felt her grab me by the hand and she spun me around.

"Fine you don't have to drink then. Just dance with me." Farah said seductively. She pulled me back to the dance floor and we began to dance again. Suddenly everything started to get wild. Girls and guys began making out, the dancing was getting dirtier than it was before. A whole bunch of things to be precise. I felt Farah rub up against my abs and a second later she began to nibble on my neck as we danced. Hotel Room Service by Pitbull came on. "I know someone I want to take to the hotel room tonight." Farah said seductively as she looked me in the eyes. I could feel my cheeks get warm fast so I knew I was blushing bad.

"Here Ryan you look like your getting tired." Barika said as she handed me a cup. Good I was afraid that Farah's next move was to get rid of my belt.

"Thanks Barika." I said to her. She left and I took a gulp of my drink.

It's Your Birthday by 50 cent began blasting on the stereo. "So are you enjoying the party Ryan?" Farah asked me as I finished off my drink and crushed the cup in my hand.

"Yeah because you're here." I said sweetly as I looked her in the eyes. She giggled and then we went back to dancing. Everything started to calm down after a while. Couples moved out of the way and instead were making out in the back of the house, or doing other things that I don't think I should say.

"So Ryan are you glad you came?" Farah asked me as we sat down up against a wall.

"Yeah it was totally worth sneaking out." I said as I took Farah's hand.

"I know I had fun since I got to hang out with you." Farah said as she rested her head on my shoulder. Man am I glad I came. A really slow song came on. I looked at my watch. 12:30 already!

"Farah I gotta go." I said as I stood up.

"Why? I thought we could just hang out and talk a little." Farah said as she stood up too.

"I know I was hoping for that too but its already 12:30." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Hold on then." Farah said as she took my hand. She pulled me in and kissed me lightly on the lips. I could feel my face get warm as I blushed again. She put her arms around my neck to try and deepen the kiss. I grabbed her around the waist and moved her towards a wall as we made out. I positioned her against the wall as we made out. I pulled away after a few seconds for a breath. "Wow Ryan you're really good at kissing." Farah said as she looked me over.

"I think the same could be said about you." I said as I noticed she had a light blush right now. She grabbed me by the hand and began to lead me into the back of the house. "Farah I'm not looking to lose my virginity tonight." I said as Farah had me sit down on a bed. "Especially not to someone who I just met earlier today." I said as she sat down next to me.

"I know. I just wanted us to have a little more privacy than we had out there. Didn't you see Barika watching us." Farah said as I took her hand.

"Yeah when I was moving you towards the wall I saw her watching." I said as I looked at my watch again. "Aww man Farah I really gotta go before my parents see I'm gone." I said as I stood up.

"Can we hang out tomorrow then?" Farah asked as she stood up too.

"Sure. Is this number you gave me yours though?" I asked her as I showed her my hand.

"No that's Barika's number. Here let me give you mine." Farah said as she took a pen out of her purse. She wrote her number down on my arm and put the pen away. "Alright there you go Ryan." Farah said as I took her hand again.

"Alright I'll give you a call tomorrow then." I said as we walked out of the room. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and I then left. I walked a few blocks away from the house before I morphed wings to fly home. I got home a little after one. I flew in through my window and landed on my bed. "Best party ever." I said to myself as I closed and locked my window. I went back to my bed and laid down. I wonder if mom and dad are in bed yet even. I got out of my clothes and put on my pajama bottoms and laid back down. I fell asleep quickly luckily. I woke up around eleven as usual and went downstairs and got breakfast.

"Good morning Ryan." Dad said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad." I said as I grabbed a bagel out of the fridge and put it in the microwave.

"Did you sleep well?" Dad asked me as I took my bagel out of the microwave.

"Yeah I slept well." I said as I sat down at the table. I took a bite out of my bagel while dad left the kitchen. I finished my bagel and went upstairs and got dressed. I picked up my cell of my nightstand and put Farah's number in my contacts and then called her.

"Hello?" Farah answered.

"Hey Farah its Ryan." I said as I laid down on my bed.

"Oh hey Ryan whats up?" Farah asked me.

"I thought you said you wanted to hang out today." I said as I heard voices in the background.

"Yeah where did you want to go?" Farah asked as the voices got louder.

"Are you okay? What's those noises I'm hearing?" I asked her.

"Oh sorry that's just Barika and Eric. I stayed over at Barika's last night to avoid getting yelled at by my mom." Farah said to me.

"So how about we go to the movies today then?" I suggested to her.

"Sure that sounds like fun. When do you want to go?" Farah asked me.

"How about I just pick you up at Barika's around 3:30." I suggested to her.

"Sure Ryan cant wait." Farah said. I heard a giggle in the background before Farah hung up. I put my phone back down on my nightstand. I heard a knock at my door.

"Its open." I called to who ever it was. My door open and mom came in.

"Ryan I hope you don't have any plans for today." Mom said to me as I sat up on my bed.

"I did but why?" I asked as mom sat down on the edge of my bed.

"You have to baby sit your little brother and sister." Mom said to me. What? Why me! I have a date today with a hot girl.

"Mom I had a date planned with a girl I met yesterday at the beach." I said as I stood up.

"Well you'll have to cancel then because your father and I have to go to a meeting with the secret scientists." Mom said as she left my room. This is soo unfair! I walked out of my room and went downstairs to get Jonah but an idea came into my mind.

"Hey Jonah, mind doing a favor for me?" I asked with a grin. He was watching T.V. in the living room.

"Why would I do a favor for you?" Jonah retorted at me with out looking away from the T.V..

"Because if you do I wont beat on you for a month." I said as I sat down in the recliner.

"You cant now even because of my new powers." Jonah said to me as he turned off the T.V..

"I will give you a weeks allowance then." I said as I took my wallet out of my back pocket.

"Where are you going first?" Jonah asked as I took money out of my wallet.

"I have a date today with my new girlfriend so are you going to listen to my offer?" I asked him.

"You want me to not tell mom and dad when you leave and you'll be back before they get home. I know the drill Ryan." Jonah said as he turned the T.V. back on. I gave him ten dollars and then went to tell Juno the drill. Juno agreed as long as she got five dollars so I gave her five dollars and then went to get ready for my date. I finished getting ready quick and then left to get Farah. I got to Barika's house at 3:30. Just like I told her.

"Hey Ryan, Farah will be right out." Barika said as she answered the door.

"Alright I'll wait out here then." I said as I leaned up against the door. Farah came out a few minutes later and let me tell you, she is effing hot!

"Hey Ryan I'm ready to go now." Farah said as she closed the door behind her. I took her hand.

"You look amazing today." I said sweetly to her as I looked her in the eyes.

She giggled lightly. We walked the whole way to the movie theater and decided to see a horror movie. Good thing I have connections at the theater so I can get in to see rated R movies. We sat at sort of the back of the theater. Farah practically leaped into my lap at every scary part. "Farah its okay. Its just a movie." I reassured her as she gripped onto my arm. The killer was hacking off some kids limbs right now and she is freaking out over it.

"Its evil how he does that to a kid though." Farah whispered to me as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I took my arm out of her grip and put it around her. She pulled away after a few seconds and instead lifted the arm rest and cuddled close to me. We stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

"So did you like the movie even though you were freaking out from most of it?" I asked her as we walked out of the movie theater.

"Yeah I likes it." Farah said as we began to walk down the street. I heard someone walking up behind us quickly and turned around.

"Farah!" Some guy yelled as he grabbed her.

"Oh god Michael what do you want?" Farah asked the guy.

"What are you doing with this guy when we are together?" Michael asked her angrily. Wait she is with someone else and didn't tell me?

"I am not with you anymore Michael. I broke up with you remember." Farah said as she took my hand.

"Yeah well no one breaks up with me so move it tramp." Michael said angrily as he tried to grab Farah. I got in his way.

"Leave me alone Michael!" Farah said angrily.

"You heard her kid. Leave her alone." I said as I had Farah get behind me.

"You keep out of this kid. Unless you want a broken arm. Now move it Farah!" Michael said angrily to her as he tried to push me out of the way.

"She said to leave her alone now get lost you annoying punk." I said with a sneer as I shoved him back.

"Oh that's it. You just bought your self a one way ticket to hell loser!" Michael said as he rolled up his shirt. He threw a punch at me but I caught his fist in mid-air. Farah and Michael both gasped as I slowly bent his fist backwards.

"You messed with the wrong guy, Michael." I said as I punched him in the gut. "Come near Farah again, and it will be you who ends up in hell, got that!" I said angrily. Michael nodded slowly as Farah took my hand again. "Lets go Farah." I said as Michael ran off.

"Dang Ryan. I didn't know you were such a good fighter." Farah said as we walked.

"That wasn't much. You should see me actually fight." I said as Farah rested her head on my shoulder again. "How about we go back to my house?" I suggested to her.

"Sure where do you live?" Farah asked me.

"A ways from here. It will take at least half an hour to get there." I said as I looked at my watch. It was already 5:30. We walked for a while and got back home at six.

"Wow Ryan you live in a mansion." Farah said as we walked up the path to the house.

"My parents are rich. They develop new technology and study cryptids." I said as I unlocked the front door with my key. I held it open for Farah.

"What are cryptids?" Farah asked me.

"Creatures that have yet to been classified into the animal system." I said to her as I looked around for Jonah and Juno. "Now where are they?" I wondered as Farah sat down on the couch.

"Who?" Farah asked me.

"My little brother and sister. They must be out back or upstairs." I said as I sat down next to her. I took her hand in mine.

"Or right behind you." Jonah said from behind us. I turned around and saw him and Juno in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Does mom or dad know you have a girl over?" Juno asked with a smirk.

"There at a meeting so of course not. Go play with Destiny." I said as I turned back around.

"Cant. She is busy right now studying for the test you two have tomorrow." Jonah said as him and Juno came and sat down across from us.

"Are you home schooled?" Farah asked us.

"Yeah and Ryan has a test tomorrow. Too bad though since he slept all through class yesterday." Juno said with a cocky smile.

Farah giggled a little. "I'm Jonah and this is Juno. We're twins just like Ryan and Destiny are twins." Jonah said with a smile.

"You are all twins. That's soo cool. I wish I had a sister. I only have a younger brother though. Hos name is Logan and he's nine." Farah said as I took her hand again. Good someone who Jonah or Juno can spend there time with while I try and be with Farah.

"Jonah, Juno why don't you go and find Dolby or Wally to play with." I suggested to them. They got up and ran off.

"Who is Dolby and Wally?" Farah asked me as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"My adoptive brothers. Well actually they are..." I was cut off when Dolby, Wally, Jonah and Juno came running though the room. "...cryptids." I said as Wally ran into a wall.

"Those things are cryptids? They don't look like they are from this planet even." Farah said as we stood up.

"Dolby is a Dobhar Chu while Wally is a Waheela. How about we go up to my room so my siblings cant bother us anymore." I suggested to her as I heard a crash come from the basement. I lead her upstairs to my room and closed the door behind us.

"Wow Ryan you have a big bedroom. I like the waterbed." Farah said as she sat down on my bed.

"Yeah its really nice having a big bedroom like this and a nice bed." I said as I sat down next to her. I took her hand again. We talked for a little bit again then.

"What's this?" Farah asked as she saw the edge of one of my magazines under my mattress.

"Nothing." I said quickly as I hod it quickly. Farah laughed at me.

"Ryan was that what I thought it was?" Farah asked me.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said as I leaned in to try and kiss her. I kissed her lightly on the lips and then pulled away.

"What you don't want to make out again like last night at the party?" Farah asked as I looked at my watch. Mom and dad are supposed to be home soon. Farah pulled me in by my hand and kissed me hard on the lips. We began to make out again until I heard a knock at the door. The door opened and mom walked in.

"Ryan we're...oh hello." Mom said as she saw Farah.

"Mom this is Farah." I said as we stood up.

"Hello Mrs. Saturday. I'm Farah Hassi." Farah said as dad walked into the room.

"Wait is your mom's name Wadi?" Dad asked her.

"You know my mom?" Farah asked him. How does dad know Farah's mom.

"Yeah but we haven't seen or talked to her since Ryan was a baby." Dad said to her.

"Uh Farah how about I walk you home." I said as I cut in.

"Alright lets go." Farah said as mom and dad left. We quickly left the house and began walking down the street.

"You're going to have to tell me where to go since I've never been to your house before." I said as I put my arm around her.

"I don't live very far from here. About ten minutes." Farah said as she rested her head on my shoulder again. Wow I didn't know she lived soo close to me.

"So did you like my family, well those that you met since Destiny was busy being a nerd." I said as we walked.

"Yeah they seem like they are really cool. I should bring Logan over to meet your little brother and sister." Farah said as we turned the corner to a different street. We talked the rest of the way until we got to a house. "This is my house." Farah said as we walked up the pathway to the door.

"Alright then." I said as I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "You want me to call you tomorrow or do you want to call me?" I asked her.

"How about you call me so we can have Logan meet your little brother and sister tomorrow." Farah said as she kissed me back.

"Alright then I'll call you tomorrow gorgeous." I said as I kissed her one last time. She giggles lightly at my compliment and then went into her house. I began to walk back home.

"Awesome day." I said to myself as I walked. I pulled the collar of my jacket up as a cold gust of wind blew past me. I cant wait till tomorrow so I get to hang out with Farah again. She is really different from all the other girls I've met.

I got home and ate dinner. "So Ryan did you enjoy having your girlfriend over then?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah she's really cool." I said as I took a bite of my Pizza. More like she's amazing.

* * *

**The sweet little Ryan that you all got used to from the last story is all grown up now. *Sniff* where does the time go these days. Sorry off topic again. Anyways now Ryan has a girlfriend and it turns out to be Wadi's daughter! What a twist! The two families reunite again. How will things work out between Ryan and Farah? Don't forget to review this chapter. if you don't I might stop making chapters. Lol I'm just kidding guys. Or am I? Review!**

**Alright I gotta point this out. We all know that Wadi was crushing mad on Zak and now look where we are again. Wadi's daughter Farah is dating Zak's son Ryan. I guess that Wadi sent over her liking of the Saturday family to her daughter. Alright I'm gonna wrap this up. See you guys next time and don't forget to review.**


	3. Zak: Feeling young

**Zak**

I watched Jaime mess with one of her new inventions. She has made soo many new inventions recently that its hard to keep track. She looks soo hot while working on them too. God I feel like I'm seventeen again. "Zak can you hand me that wrench?" Jaime asked me as she put her hand out for it. I handed it to her. "Thank you baby." Jaime said sweetly as she went back to working.

"No problem hon." I said as I took her around the waist and pressed my lips to her neck. Oh god her perfume smells soo good today. God I'm acting like I'm a teen.

"Let me guess hon. You want to take me upstairs to our bedroom?" Jaime asked as she put her tools down. I didn't answer her. I just kept kissing her neck. Good thing the kids are in bed.

"More like I just want to put you on that work table and do you right here." I whispered into her ear.

Jaime chuckled and turned around to face me. "In a little bit love. I want to finish up this first okay." Jaime said sweetly to me as I let go of her waist.

"What does this one do again?" I asked as I sat down on the work bench. Its hard keeping track of what they do when she makes soo many of these inventions. Even the old secret scientists didn't make this many inventions this quickly. Oh I forgot to mention that there are a few new secret scientists besides ourselves and my parents and Jaime's. Tala Mizuki is still here but he is pretty much the only one left, well other than Miranda but she doesn't come to the meeting anymore.

"That is a secret that you'll have to wait until I finish it to find out." Jaime said as she put her face soo close to mine that I just wanted to pull her onto my lap and start making out with her. Oh god I'm acting soo perverted today. Must be something going around to make me act this way.

"I'm your husband so why do I have to wait?" I asked her sweetly as I stood up.

"Because its that big of an invention that I have to keep it a secret." Jaime said as she pressed her body to mine. I leaned in and began to nibble on her neck but she pulled away and went back to working.

"I'll go check to make sure the kids are all asleep." I said as I walked for the door. I walked out of the lab and walked upstairs to Jonah's room. He never goes to bed right away. He's like Ryan when he was six. Only he doesn't cause as much trouble to the point where we have to rebuild the house. I slowly opened the door to Jonah's room and he was in bed asleep. Good he went to bed on time. I closed the door and went next door to Juno's room to see if she was sleep too. She was but that's not a change. She usually listens to us when we say to go to bed. I went upstairs to see if Ryan and Destiny were in bed. Knowing Ryan, he's awake on the phone with Farah or he's on his laptop talking to her. I checked on Destiny first and of course she was asleep. I had to unlock Ryan's door with my skeleton key to see if he was asleep. I peeked my head in his door and he was under the covers but I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. I went back downstairs to the lab. "They are all in bed, even Ryan." I said as I took Jaime around the waist again.

"That's a surprise." Jaime said with out looking away from her invention. I wish she would just put down her inventions and actually pay attention to me for once. Almost immediately she put down her tools again and turned around to face me. "So you want me to pay a little attention to you now then?" Jaime asked sweetly as she pressed her body to mine again. Thank you finally!

"Yes. You need to stop worrying about your inventions soo much." I said to her as I pressed my forehead to hers. I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well can I help it if I want to change the world." Jaime said as I moved my lips over her neck and began to nibble on it. "Whats gotten into you by the way? You are never this turned on unless its date night." Jaime said as I sat down on the work bench and had her sit on my lap.

"I don't know but I'm really loving it." I said as I pressed my forehead to hers. She pulled away from me and got off of my lap. "What's wrong?" I asked her as I stood up.

"I don't want you messing up my stuff my making love to me on the work table." Jaime said as she walked towards the door. "Come on lets go upstairs to our bedroom." Jaime said seductively as she walked out of the room. Oh god she is driving me insane now. I quickly followed after her upstairs to our bedroom.

"Oh god baby I feel like I'm a teen again because of how turned on I am by you." I said as she laid down on the bed. I positioned myself over her and began to nibble on her neck again until there was a bruise there.

"We have church tomorrow so we better make this quick so we can get to bed." Jaime said as I began to undo my belt on my pants. Oh crap I forgot that tomorrow was Sunday. We only recently started going to church. Like about a year ago now.

"What time is it right now?" I asked as I put my belt on the floor.

"Ten and we have church at ten tomorrow morning." Jaime said as I got off of her. I laid down next to her instead. "What you don't want to do it anymore?" Jaime asked me as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I don't want to be exhausted tomorrow when we go to church and I know that you probably don't want to be either." I said as she cuddled close to me. "I am horny for you right now but I can hold off until date night." I said as I turned the lights off. We got under the covers and Jaime cuddled close to me again. "Goodnight babe." I said quietly to her.

"Night love." Jaime said back. I then fell asleep quickly. I woke up to the alarm going off and turned it off and got up. I gently woke Jaime up.

"Sweety its time to get up." I whispered to her as I nudged her to wake up. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Morning Zak." Jaime said through a yawn as I looked for my church clothes in the mess that is my closet. I really need to rearrange this closet. "Your church clothes are in the dresser babe, not that messy closet." Jaime said as she got out of bed. I looked in my dresser and they were there like she said they were.

"Thank you." I said as I took off my shirt and put on my church shirt instead.

"I'll go wake up the kids." Jaime said as she walked for the door. I took her hand before she reached the door and gave her a kiss on the lips. She left to get the kids up then and I continued getting dressed. I finished getting dressed and went downstairs. The kids and Jaime were waiting in the living room for me.

"The kids are already ready to go? That was quick." I said to Jaime as she began to walk up the stairs to get ready. She came back a few minutes later in her church dress. "Alright then lets go." I said as I grabbed the keys to the van. We only use the van when going to church. We don't want to cause a scene by flying up to the church in a huge airship. We went outside and got in the van and drove to the church. Of course the place was packed. It took a few minutes to find a spot. We went in and the sermon began. Jaime payed close attention to everything the reverend said as usual while the kids were pretty much day dreaming. The service ended an hour and a half later and we went out to lunch.

"Zak are you okay? You seem distant today." Jaime said as the kids ordered their lunch from the waitress.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I decided what I was going to get. We finished ordering and the waitress brought our food out a little while later.

"Hey mom can Farah come over when we get home? She wanted to bring her little brother Logan too because he's Jonah and Juno's age." Ryan said to Jaime as I took a bite of my food.

"Sure but no going up to your room with her again." Jaime said as I took her hand under the table. Jaime flipped after Ryan took Farah home last night. She didn't like the fact that he had taken her up to his room when we weren't home. We all finished and I paid the bill.

"Don't tell me your going to go lock yourself away in the lab again when we get home." I said to Jaime as we walked out of the restaurant.

"I have to finish this new invention Zak. I don't have much more to go until its done." Jaime said as I unlocked the car and the kids got in.

"Well don't spend all day working then. That's all you do anymore." I said as we got in and I started the car.

"I'm trying to get this done as fast as I can Zak but someone got me distracted last night." Jaime said as I pulled out of the parking lot. Even though we didn't get to do anything.

"I couldn't help it last night alright." I said in a hushed tone so the kids couldn't here me. Even though they were messing around with their toys and Ryan and Destiny with their phones.

"I know Zak. Your Testosterone levels were higher than usual last night." Jaime said as she opened her window and stuck her head out.

"Why do you have to do that?" I asked her as I slowed the car down to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

"Because the fresh breeze feels nice when your locked up in a stuffy mansion all day." Jaime said as she closed her window.

"Reminds me of something a kid would do though." I said as I paid attention to driving again. We got home and Jaime immediately went back to the lab to work. Ryan went to go get Farah and Logan while Destiny went to work on school work. I think I know who she gets her genes from. Juno and Jonah went to play with Dolby and Wally then. Hopefully nothing gets broken again. Apparently when we were gone yesterday they rampages though the basement. We went down there to check and the place was a disaster area.

"Dad have you seen Juno?" Jonah asked me as I sat down in the living room.

"Let me guess, you are playing hide and seek." I said as I stood up. He nodded. "Try heat seeking Jonah." I suggested to him as I activated my heat seeking powers. I saw Juno trying to sneak up the steps.

"I see you Juno!" Jonah yelled as he ran after her. I might as well go see what Jaime's up to. I walked down the hall to the lab and when I walked into the lab she was working on her invention again. Oh god I'm starting to feel like I did last night again. I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist and my head on her shoulder.

"So how are you coming along with this thing?" I asked as I watched her mess with the little gun shaped invention.

"Good I'm almost finished." Jaime said as she put the invention down and reached for a screw driver.

"Well can I know what it does then?" I asked as she began working again.

"No you can not Zak. You have to wait until its done." Jaime said with out looking at me. Aww man.

"Why do you have to be soo secretive with me. I'm your husband so you shouldn't be allowed to." I said as I let go of her and sat down on the work bench.

"Because this one is a surprise. I always tell you what the other ones do but this one I cant." Jaime said as she set her invention down. She walked over to me and gave me a tender kiss on the lips. "Just be patient for me please." Jaime said sweetly as she pressed her forehead to mine to look me in the eyes.

"Alright I'll wait." I said as she went back to working. "Do you need my help with anything?" I asked her as I stood up.

"No babe I'm fine." Jaime said with out looking at me. She gets too into working sometimes. I just watched her work for a while until she finally put her tools down. "Finished. I told you it wouldn't take long to finish this." Jaime said as she looked over her new invention.

"Alright then what does it do?" I asked as she handed me the little gun like invention.

"Point that at me and pull the trigger. Then you'll see what it does." Jaime said sweetly with a smirk. I don't think I'm going to like this. I pointed the gun at her and pulled the trigger. There was a flash and when it cleared Jaime looked like she did when she was seventeen. "Age reversal gun love." Jaime said as she walked up to me and took the age reverser.

"Why did you ask me to make you seventeen again then?" I asked as she pointed the gun at me. She pulled the trigger and when everything cleared I was seventeen also. "Are you crazy?!" I yelled angrily at her as she put the reverser down. "We have four kids we need to take care of and two of them are now only two years younger than us." I said angrily as Jaime tried to press her body to mine.

"I thought that you would like it mister I feel like I did when we were teens." Jaime said as she picked up the reverser and began to mess with it. She did this for me. I leaned in and gave her a light kiss.

"Jaime I didn't want you to turn us back to when we were seventeen though. We have kids and responsibilities that we need to deal with." I said as Jaime locked the lab door and came back over to me.

"Yeah well it cant hurt to have a little fun once in a while." Jaime said as she pressed her body to mine. I could feel my face heat up immediately as I blushed from how she is acting.

"Maybe tonight Jaime because you forgot something." I said as I backed away from her. She looked at me confused. "Ryan is having Farah come over. You don't want him taking her up to his room again now do you?" I questioned her. She picked the reverser up and fired it at me and then at herself. Good we're back to our normal ages.

"I'm going to go see if Ryan and Farah are back yet." Jaime said as she put down the reverser and then unlocked the door and left. I picked up the reverser and put it in my pocket. I left the lab and to see how Jonah and Juno were doing. I found Juno watching TV but I couldn't find Jonah.

"Hey Juno wheres Jonah?" I asked Juno as I sat down on the couch.

"Playing with Farah's little brother Logan outside." Juno said with out looking away from the TV. I hope that Ryan and Farah are out there with them then.

"Did you see your mom?" I asked her as I stood up. She shook her head at me and I left to see if Jaime was outside watching Jonah and Logan. I got out back and I saw Jonah and I Logan playing around the hedges. I then noticed Ryan and Farah making out over near the pool and made my way towards them. "I would stop before your mom saw you Ryan." I said as I put my hand down on his shoulder.

"Fine." Ryan groaned as he got up. Him and Farah went inside so I stayed outside to watch Jonah and Logan.

"Give it back Zak." Jaime said as she came up behind me.

"What?" I asked her as I stood up.

"You know what. The reverser." Jaime said with irritation in her voice. I took it out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"I thought that you wanted to use it though to have a little fun." I said as I took her around the waist so she couldn't get away.

"Yeah but tonight Zak." Jaime whispered to me as I spun her around. "If you were to accidentally fire this thing at the kids Zak, oh I don't even want to say what I would do to you." Jaime said as she pulled away from me. I'm glad she didn't say it. I'm afraid it would have had something to do with hurting me or divorcing me.

"I wouldn't fire that thing at the kids so don't worry." I said as I pressed my forehead to hers.

"I'm going to go put this back in the lab." Jaime said as she tried to pull away. I kept her close and gave her a tender kiss. I then let her go.

"Dad can Logan and me go play in the hedge maze?" Jonah asked as he came over to me with Logan. Heh Wadi actually had some cute kids. I wonder who the father is since she was crushing on me soo bad last time we saw her.

"Sure but be careful not to get lost." I said to him. They took off towards the hedge maze. Oh man I could go for a hot tub right now but I have to make sure they don't get lost in the maze. I sat down in the lawn chair and watched with my x-ray vision to make sure they were fine. I saw them racing through the maze. I activated me sonic hearing.

"I'm going to get you Jonah!" Logan said as he chased after Jonah.

"Not any time soon!" Jonah said as he ran faster. He's gonna trip if he keeps running that fast.

"Hey daddy?" Destiny questioned as she came outside.

"Yeah baby girl whats up?" I asked as I stood up.

"Can I go hang out with Duncan and a few of his friends?" Destiny asked me sweetly. Oh god not that kid again. Last time Destiny hung out with him she came home in a police car. "Please!" Destiny plead with a puppy dog pout.

"Oh fine but if you get in any trouble this time your never allowed to see him again." I said sternly as she hugged me.

"Thank you daddy!" Destiny said happily. She then ran off around the side of the house. I really don't like that kid. His friends are fine but him ugh.

I turned my attention back to Jonah and Logan and like I feared, Jonah tripped and went rolling into the hedge. I ran into the hedge maze after them. I got to them quickly. "Are you okay Jonah?" I asked as I helped him out of the hedge.

"Yeah dad I'm fine." Jonah said as I pulled a branch out of his hair.

"How did you know he tripped from outside the maze?" Logan asked me. I hesitated to tell him.

"Because a parent can tell when there kid is hurt or in trouble." I said to him. He shrugged and they ran off again. I walked out of the maze so that Logan wouldn't start asking questions again. We have been laying low on people knowing about our powers recently due to a recent Argost battle.

"Hey Zak wheres Jonah and Logan?" Jaime asked me as I got out of the maze.

"Playing in the maze." I said as I took her arm. "Destiny is out with her friends and...oh crap!" I forgot about Ryan and Farah!

"What?" Jaime asked me as I started towards the house.

"I forgot about Ryan and Farah going inside the house earlier." I said as I sped up. "Watch Jonah and Logan. I'll go check on them and Juno." I said as I got to the door. I looked in the living room and Juno was still watching TV. Oh great that means that Ryan probably took Farah up to his room. Jaime's going to hurt me when I get them. I hurried upstairs to Ryan's room and they weren't there. I heard giggling come from outside and went over to his window. I saw them out in the front yard and Ryan was kissing Farah's neck so I hurried down the stairs again and out the front door.

"Oh you know that you look sexier though." Ryan said as I stood behind them. I cleared my throat and they turned around. "Hi dad." Ryan said nervously.

"Didn't I tell you two not to be making out." I said as they stood up.

"We weren't making out though." Ryan said as Jaime came outside.

"You were what?" Jaime asked immediately.

"Wait weren't you supposed to be watching Jonah and Logan?" I asked her.

"They are watching TV with Juno. Now what were you two doing?" Jaime asked them.

"Farah how about I take you and Logan home now." Ryan said quickly. He hurried in the house and got Logan.

"Yeah and when you get home we'll talk." Jaime said as Ryan hurried down the path.

"I'm in trouble now aren't I?" I asked nervously.

"Uh huh." Jaime said as she faced me. "Run." Jaime said as she morphed an extra pair of arms. I took off into the house. Man I feel like we're kids again. Wait. I ran to the lab and grabbed the reverser. "Zak don't you..." I cut her off when I blasted her with the blaster and made her seventeen. "Zak I'm going to kill you!" Jaime yelled angrily.

"I'm an adult though so you cant do anything." I said with a smirk as she walked up to me. She hit me hard in the gut and I fell to the floor. I'm glad it wasn't a little lower. She picked up the reverser and blasted me with it.

"Heh now I can." Jaime said with an evil grin as I stood up. Oh god here comes that feeling again. I took her by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Lets not fight like this. Lets have you take your anger out in a different way." I said in a seductive tone as I moved her towards the lab table.

"Zak our son is going to be back soon. We need to talk with him about what he has been doing with Farah." Jaime said as I lifted her up onto the lab table.

"Well we have a little bit then until he gets back." I said as I undid my belt. I noticed Jaime had a light blush now.

"Zak." Jaime said in her tone to get me to do anything. "Lets wait until tonight. Please." Jaime said sweetly. I gave in and put my belt back on. "Thank you babe." Jaime said as she got off of the table. She picked up the reverser and turned herself and then me back to our normal ages.

"Hey were are Dolby and Wally at? I haven't seen them in a while." I said as we walked out of the lab.

"With the local cryptids most likely. Remember they have been hanging around with them recently." Jaime said as we walked into the living room.

"I better get dinner started. You talk to Ryan." I said as I walked towards the kitchen. I started making dinner until I heard the front door close. Looks like Ryan's about to get yelled at now. I kept cooking while Jaime talked to him upstairs probably since Jonah and Juno are watching TV down here.

"Oh something smells good." Jonah said as he came into the kitchen.

"I'm making spaghetti for dinner." I said as I started putting plates out. "Can you go get Juno and your mom and Ryan?" I asked him as I finished putting out plates and silverware.

"Sure dad I'll get them." Jonah said as he walked out of the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with the others and we began eating.

"Where is Destiny?" Ryan asked as he took a sip of his milk.

"Out with friends but she should be back soon." Jaime said to him as I took a bite of my spaghetti. I heard the front door open and close. "Or right now." Jaime corrected herself.

"I'm home now." Destiny said as she came into the kitchen. Good thing I already set a plate for her. I didn't know when she would be back.

"So did you have fun?" I asked her. "No trouble this time?" I questioned.

"No Duncan didn't do anything to get us in trouble this time." Destiny said as she took a bite of her spaghetti. "Mom when are we going to have that test?" Destiny asked Jaime.

"Tomorrow sweety. It was going to be today but that was before I remembered we had church." Jaime said as Ryan put his plate in the dishwasher.

"Your done already? Usually you have a second helping." I said as he sat back down.

"I wasn't soo hungry tonight." Ryan said as Jonah and Juno finished eating. "Can I be excused?" Ryan asked as Jonah and Juno put their dished in the dishwasher.

"Sure." Jaime said as we finished eating. Ryan hurried out of the room and upstairs. Somethings up with him.

"Can we be excused too?" Jonah and Juno asked in unison. I nodded and they left. I put my plate in the dishwasher and sat back down to wait for Destiny to finish.

"Whats wrong with Ryan?" Destiny asked me as Jaime put her plate in the dishwasher too.

"I don't know. It might be that he got in trouble earlier." I said as Jaime sat back down. Destiny finished eating and Jaime and I went back to the lab to talk.

"I didn't want to say this in front of the kids but I know why Ryan's upset." Jaime said as she locked the lab door.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as I sat down on the lab bench.

"He had a little fight with Farah after they left. He didn't tell me what it was about though." Jaime said as she picked up the reverser and put it in her pocket.

"Should we try and see what it was about or did you try already?" I asked her as she sat down on the lab table.

"Lets just let him cool off and if he is still like this tomorrow then we'll try and get him to tell us whats wrong." Jaime said as I took her hand. We left the lab and watched a movie with the kids for a while. Then they went to bed and we went back into the lab again.

"Are we going to use the reverser tonight?" I asked as I locked the lab door. Jaime took it out and used it on me. God I love being seventeen again. I watched her use the reverser on herself again and then I lifted her up onto the lab table.

"Oh baby I forgot how hot you were when we were seventeen." Jaime said as I too my belt off and put it on the floor.

"I forgot how good it feels to be a teen." I said as she got off of the table. "Whats up?" I asked as she sat down on the bench.

"I don't want us to mess up my stuff in here. Lets go outside and have a hot tub." Jaime said sweetly as she stood up and led me towards the door. I picked up my belt and put it on the table and then followed after her.

"Baby your just doing this to tease me aren't you." I said as I followed her.

"Partly. Also because we haven't used the hot tub in soo long." Jaime said as we walked outside. I turned the lights on and we went over to the hot tub.

"Ladies first." I said as I took my shirt off and put it on the ground. I got in after Jaime was already in. "The moon light makes you look really sexy tonight." I said as I pulled her close. I began to nibble on her neck until there was another bruise there.

"Baby you are leaving too many hickeys on my neck." Jaime said as she pulled away from me.

"Sorry I cant help it. I am just soo turned on by you recently." I said as she cuddled close to me again. "I love you Jaime." I said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too Zak." Jaime said as she moved over onto my lap. "I'm surprised your clothes still fit you when your way younger now." Jaime said as I pressed my forehead to hers.

"Well they don't have to fit." I said as she began to kiss my neck. We kissed for a few more minutes and then she began to take things a little ways down south. I moaned as she began to pull away my pants. "Oh baby I'm loving being seventeen again." I said as she stood up.

"Come on baby. Lets take this back to our room." Jaime said seductively as she got out of the hot tub. Oh I'll go anywhere she goes. I jumped out of the hot tub and followed after her. We got up to our bedroom and got right to business. Oh god I hope the kids didn't hear us moaning.

"Oh god that felt soo good." I said as Jaime cuddled close to me. She was drawling invisible circles on my chest now.

"We should get back to our normal ages now." Jaime said as she got out of bed and grabbed a nightgown. I pulled my boxers on and my pajama pants on over them.

"Baby we should do this every date night because it is amazing." I said as we walked down the stairs and to the lab. Jaime picked up the reverser and turned us back to normal.

"We should use this every date night. Only on date night though baby." Jaime said as she put the reverser on a shelf.

"Alright only on date night then." I said as I took her around the waist.

"We should be getting to bed. I have to give Ryan and Destiny a test tomorrow and you have to teach Jonah and Juno their lesson plan for tomorrow." Jaime said as we walked towards the door.

"Alright but what about Ryan? He is sort of upset right now." I said as we walked through the living room and up the stairs.

"If he is still upset tomorrow we will try and get him to tell us what the fight was about remember." Jaime said as we walked into our bedroom. I picked up our wet cloths and put them in the laundry basket.

"Alright." I said as we laid down on the bed. Jaime cuddled close to me again. "Man I cant wait until we get to use that reverser again." I said as I turned the lights off.

"I know it felt soo good being young again." Jaime said as we got under the covers. She nuzzled her face into my chest. "I forgot how good it felt being young since we had kids at such a young age. Not to mention the day after we got married." Jaime said through a yawn.

"Yeah I know. We didn't really get to have much time to ourselves at the beginning of our marriage. We had to take care of Ryan and Destiny and Donian." I said through a yawn as I closed my eyes.

"We should sleep now Zak. I love you." Jaime said quietly.

"I love you too sweety, night." I said back. I then fell right to sleep.

* * *

**Well we got to see a different side of Zak now. A much different side. Him and Jaime seem to be enjoying using the new invention as well. More chapters coming as soon as possible so don't forget to review.**


	4. Juno: Hunting

**Hey guys soory I've been off schedule recently. I've been busy trying to get my first novel finished and I have had a bit of writers block for this story. I got out of it though thanks to a little idea I got from a show I watched. This next chapter I had to do a lot of research for so please enjoy and don't forget to review or I might think you don't like my story.**

**

* * *

**

**Juno**

School is soo easy. I don't see how Ryan struggles seeing as how we're all geniuses. Ryan and Destiny are taking their tests right now while Jonah and I already finished our lesson for today. "Hey dad can Logan come over again today?" Jonah asked dad as he came into the school room.

"If he wants to and your mother agrees then sure." Dad said to him. Ryan probably wont like it. I heard that he got in a fight last night with Farah.

"Can I go get him then if I ask mom?" Jonah asked dad more excited this time.

"Ask your mom first then." Dad said to him as I started walking inside. I'm going to go watch a movie in the theater with Wally and maybe Dolby if I can find him.

"Wally do you want to come watch a movie with me in the theater?" I asked Wally as I found him in his room. Wally and Dolby's room has to be the most unique one ever. Its made to their normal habitats. Mom and dad made it back when Jonah and I were still babies.

"Sure Juno." Wally said as he stood up from his bed.

"Where is Dolby?" I asked as we walked down the hallway towards the theater.

"With the local cryptids again." Wally said as we got to the theater. Wally sat down on the couch while I started looking for a movie to watch. I pulled a few out and Wally and I began to decide which one to watch and which not to watch.

"Whats this one?" I asked as I held up one of mom and dad's movies.

"I don't think you would want to watch that one." Wally said as he pushed it out of my hands.

"Why?" I asked as I picked it up again.

"You don't like scary movies do you?" Wally questioned me.

"Yeah I do. I'm nine but I've seen a few and they aren't soo scary." I said to him as I began to read the back of the DVD box. A Ghost movie. That doesn't seem soo bad. "This doesn't seem that scary Wally." I said as I took the movie out of the box and put it in the player.

"If we get caught though you're taking the blame since I warned you." Wally said as we sat down on the couch.

"Baby." I said as I started the movie

"What are you watching?" Jonah asked as he came into the room. I quickly paused the movie.

"A scary movie." I said as he sat down next to me. "I thought you were going to go get Logan." I said to him.

"I have to wait for Ryan to finish taking his test. Then he'll go with me." Jonah said as I hit play on the remote. "Mom and dad are going to ground you if they find out your watching this." Jonah said as he stood up.

"Yeah but they wont find out because I'll put it away before they find me watching it. Also you wont tell them either because if you do I'll hang you by your underwear from the top of the house." I said with an evil grin. Jonah cringed and bolted out of the room.

"You sound like Ryan with those threats." Wally said as he sat up. I grinned at him and we went back to watching the movie. A little bit later I heard something coming down the hall and turned it off quickly.

"Juno its time for lunch." Mom said as she came into the room.

"Okay mom I'm coming." I said as I took the movie out of the player.

"You lucked out there." Wally said as we walked out of the theater. I chuckled at him,

"I knew she was coming thanks to my powers." I said to him as we walked through the living room and into the kitchen. "Whats for lunch?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Which would you rather have? PB&J or something else because that is what I was making for Destiny." Mom said to me as Wally sat down next to me.

"PB&J please." I said a I started leaning back in my chair. Mom is always telling me not to do this but there is a wall behind me to stop me if my chair starts to fall.

"Juno put your chair on the floor." Mom said as she put my PB&J on the table. I put my chair down and started eating.

"Where is Jonah and Ryan?" I asked as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Ryan went with Jonah to get Logan." Mom said as Destiny came into the kitchen and sat down.

"Why did Ryan go when he's fighting with Farah right now though?"Destiny asked as mom gave her a PB&J.

"Because I didn't want Jonah going alone to get Logan. I told Ryan he could stay at the end of the driveway if he didn't want to see Farah." Mom said as she sat down.

"Where's dad?" I asked as I took another bite of my sandwich.

"He went to a meeting with the secret scientists." Mom said as I finished my sandwich. I put my plate in the dishwasher and sat back down.

"So we're the only ones here then right now?" Destiny asked. "Can Duncan and his friends come over for a little while?" Destiny asked in her pleading tone. Wally and I chuckled lightly at her.

"Only for a little bit and if they break anything they aren't allowed over anymore." Mom said as Destiny put her plate in the dishwasher.

"Thank you mom!" Destiny said hyperly. She ran out of the kitchen then. I walked out into the living room and grabbed my laptop off of the table.

"What are you going to play?" Wally asked as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'm not going to play anything. I want to look something up." I said to him as I went onto Google.

"What are you looking up?" Wally asked as he looked at the screen.

"Ghost hunting. Like what we saw in that movie." I said to him as a whole bunch of things came up.

"Paranormal investigation you mean. I remember seeing a few of them back in my home in Alaska before I got here." Wally said as I clicked on one of the links.

"Well I want to try looking for ghosts here in Hawaii. It looks like it would be really cool." I said as I found a link that would show me haunted places here in Hawaii. Unfortunately Oahu is a big island. Well not big compared to Hawaii island, the biggest island of the chain. "Hey this ones near by." Is aid as I found a place to go to.

"Farrington High school. Who are you going to get to go with you then?" Wally asked me as I read the page more.

"You and Ryan." I said as I closed my laptop.

"What! I'm not going. I dealt with enough paranormal activity back in Nahanni Valley when I was a baby. Doesn't that count." Wally said with irritation.

"No." I said with a cocky smile as I set my laptop down. "Okay now first I'm going to need to get some of dads ghost hunting gear.

"Dad has ghost hunting gear?" Wally questioned me.

"Yeah I over heard him and mom talking about it. Dad used to ghost hunt back when he was Ryan and Destiny's age and he still has the gear." I said as we stood up.

"Well I doubt that you are going to get Ryan to go with you." Wally said as the front door opened. Jonah, Logan, Ryan and Farah came into the house. Well I see Ryan and Farah made up now.

"Wanna bet." I said with a grin. I walked over to Ryan and pulled him down a hall.

"What do you want Juno I'm busy with Farah." Ryan said as I looked to make sure that no one was listening.

"Ryan don't you still like stuff to do with ghosts?" I asked as Wally came up to us.

"Yeah sort of why?" Ryan asked as he leaned against a wall.

"Wally and I were going to go ghost hunting tonight at Farrington High school but I cant go alone since I'm only nine and Wally is a cryptid. Can you please go with us? I am going to get dads ghost hunting..." Ryan put a hand to my mouth.

"First dad doesn't have that stuff anymore. I do. I took it a few years ago. Second only three of us going is just asking for trouble so we'll need more people. Third, how do you think we're going to get past mom and dad?" Ryan asked as he took his hand away from my mouth.

"You snuck out for that party a few days ago with out mom and dad knowing so we should be able to get out with out them knowing." I said with a cocky smile. He doesn't know that I found out he was gone yet. "Also why don't you see if Farah will go with us." I suggested.

"That only makes four of us. That would still be asking for trouble." Ryan said as I noticed Jonah and Logan watching us.

"Let us go then." Jonah said as he came down the hall with Logan.

"Logan wouldn't your mom freak though if you got caught." Ryan said as Farah came down the hall to us too.

"Our parents are always spending "Quality" time together on Mondays so they don't really pay attention to where or what we are doing." Farah said as Ryan took her hand. "Soo where are we going tonight then?" Farah asked us.

"Farrington High school." I said as Wally tried to sneak away. I grabbed him before he could though and pulled him back over to me.

"How are we going to search though? Do we have gear for it?" Jonah asked us.

"Ryan has dads old gear that he used when he was a kid." I said to him.

"What time are we leaving then tonight?" Logan asked

"Ten so that we have enough time to get there. Ghosts get more active after midnight anyways. We'll need the time also to get ready." Ryan said as we walked into the living room.

"Alright then when do you want Logan and I to come back here?" Farah asked him sweetly. Yuck they are going to kiss again probably.

"I can see if you and Logan can stay the night." Ryan said as he put his forehead to Farah's. Yuck! I started making gagging noises to get them to stop and Jonah and Logan followed after me.

"I doubt that mom is going to let you have your girlfriend sleep over." I said as Jonah, Logan and I sat down on the couch. "Have you guys seen Destiny and her friends out there? She was having them over but I haven't seen them." I said as I turned the TV on.

"I didn't see her. She might be around back." Jonah said as he tried to steal the remote from me. I kept it out of his reach.

"I'll go get the gear ready." Ryan said as he began to walk towards the stairs with Farah.

"Okay but don't let mom know what we're going to be doing tonight." I said to him as he began to walk up the stairs. Tonight is going to be awesome! Jonah, Logan and I watched TV for a while until dad got home.

"Hey kids. Wheres your mother?" Dad asked us as he came into the living room.

"I don't know. I think shes in the lab or up in your guys room." Jonah said to dad. Dad left to find mom then.

"Soo what area of the school are we searching tonight?" Logan asked me.

"Pretty much the places with the most paranormal activity. Hopefully we find something." I said as I leaned back in my seat.

"What if we do though? Then what are we going to do?" Jonah asked me as I stood up.

"If we do then we have it documented." I said to him. Sometimes he just isn't as smart as he should be. That must run in the male side of the family.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge and sat down at the table. "You do know that if we find something in that school it is possible that it could follow us home." Wally said as he came into the kitchen.

"That's like a one in a million chance Wally." I said as I took anther gulp of my juice.

"And soo was the chance of being Kur but your whole family is Kur." Wally said as he jumped up onto the seat next to me. "You guys are one in a million central." Wally said as I finished my drink.

"No we're not Wally. Mom and dad are Kur and sent the powers down to us." I said to him as I put my cup away.

"Does Logan or Farah even know that you guys are able to use powers yet?" Wally asked as we walked into the backyard.

"I doubt it." I said as I sat down in the grass. "Farah would probably freak out on Ryan and break up with him. Logan might think its cool though." I said as I laid back in the grass. Wally laid down next to me.

"I doubt that we are going to see anything tonight." Wally said as I stared up at the clouds.

"Stop being soo negative Wally. You said that Nahanni Valley was haunted so you shouldn't be soo negative about it. Besides if we do then it will be awesome and fun." I said as I sat up. Jonah and Logan came outside and came over to us. "Whats up?" I asked them.

"We wanted to know how haunted this place is." Logan said with a grin to me.

"Very haunted. Many things have been seen at Farrington High school and a few people have died there too but not recently of course." I said as I stood up.

"Wait people died there!" Logan and Jonah exclaimed together. Oh wow they sound like Ryan and Destiny did a few years ago and then me and Jonah when we were younger.

"It was decades ago though." I reassured them as Wally tried to sneak off again. I grabbed him again before he could get away though.

"Alright we're going to go and check out the ghost hunting gear then." Jonah said as he and Logan began to move for the door.

"I'll come so that I know if we have the right stuff." I said as I followed after them. I practically dragged Wally with me. We walked upstairs and Ryan had his door locked so I pounded on it a few times.

"What do you want we're busy." Ryan said as he opened his door. I saw Farah sitting on Ryan's bed.

"Mom's going to kill you if she catches you two." I said to him with a smirk. "Where is that hear you said you have?" I asked as he pulled us into his room and closed the door behind us.

"Will you be more quiet about it. Dad doesn't know I have it yet. Its in the crawl space." Ryan said as he kicked down a board that he took down a poster that was on his wall to reveal a hole on in his wall.

"Ooh mom is going to beat you if she sees that." Jonah said as he and Logan sat down on Ryan's bed. I smacked him on the back of the head. "Oww!" Jonah cried out as he rubbed his head.

"Be glad it wasn't me who did it." Ryan said as he pulled out a few things from the hole. He put them down on his desk and signaled to us to come look. "Here is dads old Ghost hunting gear. Its kind of out of date though compared to the more recent stuff." Ryan said to us as I looked over the gear.

"Ghost box to communicate with the spirits, check. EMF to pick up on electromagnetic forces, check. Voice recorder to pick up on Electromagnetic voice phenomenon's or EVP's, check. Camera with night and heat vision, check. Flashlights, check. That should about do it then." I said as Ryan wrapped all the gear up in a bag.

"We need all this stuff to go to that school to find ghosts?" Logan and Jonah questioned at the same time. Seriously is it me who is Jonah's twin or Logan.

"More of this stuff would be better but we don't have the time to get more, nor the money." I said as Ryan but the bag down on his bed.

Ryan started laughing. "Who needs money. Its quicker to steal than to pay." Ryan said as he sat down on his bed. I smacked him hard on the shoulder.

"I should tell mom that your a thief Ryan but I wont tonight. We have a school to investigate." I said to him as I took the gear from him. I put the bag on my back and sat down on his desk chair.

"So how are we going to get out with out mom and dad seeing us then?" Jonah asked as Farah sat down next to Ryan.

"Sneak out the window. That's how I got out last time. Mom keeps forgetting to put bars on it." Ryan said with a cocky smile.

"Isn't it a far way down though?" Farah asked nervously.

"Not when your like us." I said under my breath. We can fly, you cant. We can morph, you cant. There are soo many things we can do since we are Kur that you cant do.

"Juno!" I heard mom call from downstairs. I threw the gear to Jonah and walked out of the room.

"Yeah mom?" I called back from the top of the stairs.

"Have you seen Destiny? I haven't seen her or her friends." Mom said as she came up the stairs.

"No mom. I think they might be outside somewhere though." I said to her. She went back downstairs and I snuck back into Ryan's room. "She was looking for Destiny." I said to them as I re-locked the door. We just sat in Ryan's room and planned out what we were going to do for a while until it was time for dinner. Surprisingly mom and dad let both Logan and Farah sleep over. Mom found Destiny and her friends out in the hedge maze.

"Alright are we ready to go." I said as I put on my dark clothes and grabbed the gear. We got a few walky talkies from mom and dads stuff to use also.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea." Wally said quietly enough so that Logan and Farah wouldn't here him. They don't really know yet that he can talk.

"We're ready to go. How are we going to get there though?" Farah asked as we got to the front door of the house. Mom and dad luckily are already in bed.

"Its not far from here so we can walk. Then we'll have to break into the school if its locked." Ryan said to her as we walked outside. We walked then for a while until we got to the school. This place is creepy at night.

"So how are we going to get in?" Logan asked as I tried the doors. Ryan pulled out his personal gear.

"Let me take care of that." Ryan said as I got out of the way. He set to work and had the door open quickly.

"Nice job Ryan baby." Farah said to him as we walked into the school. Yuck they better not be doing this while we're investigating.

"Alright then lets go check out the most paranormal place first." I said as Ryan pulled out the camera, the EMF and the voice recorder. He handed the voice recorder over to be and gave the EMF to Farah. He kept the camera to use himself as we set off towards the boiler room. He handed us each a flashlight as well.

"This place is soo creepy." Logan complained as we walked into the boiler room.

"Stop complaining. You two wanted to come." I said to him. Wally tugged on my pant leg. "What?" I asked him. He pointed right ahead and I looked just in time to see an apparition cross in front of us. I screamed as I dropped the recorder.

"What?" Ryan asked as he picked up the recorder.

"I...I saw a apparition. Wally did too." I said as he handed me back the recorder. "Look it over if you don't believe me." I said to him.

"I think this is a bad idea." Wally complained again.

"Did your pet just talk?" Logan asked me.

"Lets keep going." I said still a little shocked that I already saw something. We walked out of the boiler room and started walking down the hallway.

"Wait." Farah said as she stopped us. "Did you hear that?" Farah asked us. We stayed silent and could hear the faint sound of footsteps coming from behind us.

"Get out." I heard something say from ahead of us.

"What was that?" Logan asked and I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Lets get out of here. Now!" Jonah yelled as he and Logan bolted away from us.

"Guys wait!" We yelled after them as we ran after them. They were unfortunately running as fast as they could and when Jonah runs he is fast. I heard foot steps behind us again but didn't look back.

"Ryan you catch Jonah since you always do. Farah you get Logan." I said to them as we rounded a corner. I felt something grab my ankle and I went flying over into a separate room.

"Juno!" I heard the others calling after me. Oh my head. I hit a wall when I landed. I tried to stand up but felt like something was holding me down. I tried to scream for them but nothing came out.

"Juno." I heard a ghostly voice say from beside me. I tried to get up again but I still felt pinned to the ground. Wheres my flashlight! I suddenly remembered that I had night vision and activated my powers and saw the apparition that Wally and I had seen before hovering over me. I screamed out finally and jumped up and ran for the door. Wait the recorder. I looked back and ran to get it and my flashlight. I got them and then ran for the door but it slammed shut.

"Ryan! Guys help!" I yelled to them as I pounded on the door.

"Juno." The ghostly voice said again behind me. I began pounding harder until finally the door broke down. Wow I forgot about my strength. I bolted down the hall towards the door while I yelled out for the others.

"Juno!" Ryan practically tackled me as he came out of a separate hall with the others. "What the heck! Where were you?" Ryan asked as I tried to pull away from him.

"I was attacked by a ghost and it locked me in a room. I broke down the door though." I said to him as I caught my breath.

"How did you break down a door?" Logan asked me. I still had my night vision on and could see that he was terrified.

"That's besides the point. What we have to do now is..." I was cut off when all the doors and lockers in the hallway began banging loudly.

"Get out!!" I heard the ghost yell this time and boy did he sound really angry.

"I think we should listen and leave!" Jonah and Wally said together. We all took off down the hallway towards the door we got in though.

"Leave!" The ghost yelled even angrier. Its sounds like its following us. I doubled my speed and we ran out of the school.

"We are never doing this again!" Farah yelled angrily as we all stopped to catch out breath. We all nodded in agreement.

"I told you it was a bad idea. But did you listen to me. No you didn't!" Wally yelled angrily at me as we began to walk back to the house.

"He did talk! How is he talking?" Logan asked me as we turned the corner.

"Our parents are genius scientists so they figured out a way to make something for him to talk." I explained as we stopped so Ryan could put all the gear back in his bag. "We didn't even get to use the ghost box. Although the ghost talked enough with out it." I said as we started walking again.

"Well we definitely know that Farrington is haunted now." Ryan said as he gave the bag to me. "And we are never going back there again with out an adult there or a professional ghost hunter." Ryan said as we turned onto our street.

"You better hope that that ghost doesn't follow you home though. I warned you about it." Wally said as we got to our driveway. Why do we have to have such a long driveway.

"Its not going to follow us home. It wanted us out soo badly do I doubt that it will follow us back home." I said to him as I felt a big rush of cold air hit me. I pulled my coat closer to me.

"You better hope though. You don't know how ghost act. I do since I come from Nahanni valley." Wally said as we got to the front door.

"Wheres Nahanni valley and what do you mean?" Logan asked as we got into the living room.

"I will tell you tomorrow. You guys should get to bed anyways. Its late." Wally said as we walked up the stairs.

"Logan you can stay in my room with me." Jonah said as they started towards his room.

"And you can stay with me." Ryan said as he put his arm around Farah. Again YUCK! Wally went back to his room and I went down to my room. I closed the door and locked it behind me and then flopped down on my bed. I fell asleep right away. I woke up a little bit later though to something shaking my door badly.

"I'm trying to sleep." I said to whoever it was. The door kept shaking so I stood up and answered it. No one was there. "Okay." I said as I closed my door again and went back to bed. I fell asleep quickly. I woke up early in the morning to someone at my door again. "Alright I'm getting up." I said as I got out of bed. I opened my door and again, no one. I closed my door and got changed and went back downstairs to get breakfast.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Wally yelled at me as he came into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. Mom and dad must still be asleep.

"The ghost followed us home. I can feel their presence in the house now." Wally said as I got a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table.

"Will you stop being soo negative. The ghost didn't follow us home Wally. They wanted us out of the school soo bad last night so they probably wanted to stay there." I explained to him as Jonah and Logan came into the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" Jonah asked through a yawn as he sat down at the table with Logan.

"Wally think that the ghost followed us home last night." Is aid to them as I stirred my cereal inside my milk. They gave each other a worried look. "What?" I asked them as I put my spoon down.

"Actually we think he might be right. Last night when we were trying to sleep something kept coming and knocking on our door. It happened twice though." Logan said as I took a bite of my cereal. I almost spat it out.

"That same thing happened to me. I thought it was one of you just trying to prank me." I said to them as I took another bite of my cereal.

"It wasn't us because it happened to us too." Jonah said as he got a juice for him and Logan.

"It might have been Farah and Ryan though. We didn't think of that." Logan suggested as I began to drink the milk out of my cereal.

"We can ask them later when they get up." I said as I put my bowl in the dishwasher. It probably was them knowing Ryan.

"I'm telling you this right now. Its the ghost. I would know because of Nahanni valley. I was able to sense the spirits there and I can sense them here." Wally said t us. He walked out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

"Well lets hope that it is just Ryan and Farah being idiots again." I said as we walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What if it isn't though?" Jonah asked me as I turned the TV on.

"Well then we'll have to get rid of it with an exorcism." I said to him as I flipped though the channels. All we need though is a psychic to do it. And our church.

* * *

**Well I have to say that this has to be one of the most adventure filled chapters I have made yet. Oh my, it seems that the gang might have brought home that scary ghost from Farrington. I must tell you though that the Farrington High school is an actual haunted school in Honolulu. I haven't been there though so the things I was having happen aren't from true facts. The gear that was used was also true ghost hunting gear as well. I Hope that you all enjoyed it and don't forget, REVIEW! If you don't review I might stop posting chapters. naw just kidding. Until next time, farwell my faithful readers.**

**Oh and btw, I finally got a Betareader so I am now able to help you guys out if you need it.**


	5. Destiny: Trouble

**Hey guys! I know I just put the other chapter up yesterday but I couldn't help myself but keep going. So here is the next chapter and I might try and get another up on Sunday but no promises. Anyways please enjoy and don't forget....REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Destiny**

Hanging out with Duncan and his friends is soo much fun. Especially since he always has Jake with him. "Hey Destiny can we go for a swim?" Duncan asked me. Duncan has red hair with black spikes all over it. He has brown eyes too. He always does stuff that ends up getting us in trouble too unfortunately. Which is why dad hates him.

"Yeah lets go." I said as I stood up. We had been sitting in the front yard with his buddies while we tried to figure out what to do today. We walked around the house to the pool and Duncan and his friends jumped in right away.

"Hey Destiny aren't you going to swim?" Jake asked me. Jake has blonde, spiky hair and green eyes. He looks soo hot while swimming.

"Not right now. I think I'm just going to work on my tan." I said as I laid down on a lawn chair. One of them splashed me and I stood up. "You guys are soo mean some times." I said as I moved to a different lawn chair.

"Come on Destiny. Swim with us." Duncan said as he got out of the pool.

"Fine. Let me go get..." I was cut off when Duncan shoved me into the pool. I resurfaced. "Duncan I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as I got out to attack him. I am soo glad I didn't have my phone in my pocket or anything else valuable.

"Hey you said you would swim." Duncan said as he jumped back in.

"Yeah so technically he was allowed to do that." Andy said as he floated on his back. I kicked water into his face and he went under. "That was just mean." He said as he spat out water.

"But funny." Jake said as I got back in the pool. Andy has short black hair with a green steak right through the middle of his head. Kind of like mom's white streak through the middle of her hair. Only hers in natural. Andy did that to his hair a year ago.

"Thank you. Someone agrees that it was funny." I said as Duncan got up on the diving board.

"Okay people its time for my special big bang." Duncan said with a cocky smile.

"Your big bang isn't even good in other things from what I heard from Haley." Lance joked with him. We all began laughing at him. Lance has had a shaven head and has since I met him so I don't know what his hair color is. He has silver eyes though.

"Shut up Lance." Duncan hissed at him. He began to bounce on the diving board and then cannon balled into the pool causing a huge splash. "Ha I told you it was going to be a big bang." Duncan said triumphantly as he resurfaced.

"Yeah but probably not as big as I can get mine." Andy said as he got up to the diving board.

"You'll probably just be like a pencil dive." I said to him as I sat on the edge of the pool.

"Yeah because he's a pencil in more ways than just his splashes." Lance said with a grin on his face. We all burst out laughing. Andy's face was dark red now as we finished laughing.

"Lance you have such a perverted mind today." I said as Andy jumped off the diving board causing a splash that wasn't as big as Duncan's.

"Yeah but when am I not really." Lance said as he floated on his back. He has a point.

"Hey Destiny is that your little brother watching us?" Jake asked me as he pointed up at the attic window. I looked up and there was a dark shape in front of the window. That isn't one of the boys and Juno doesn't like the attic. I got out of the pool.

"No it isn't. I don't know who that is since my parents are out right now shopping and the boys are busy with their friends." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Come on guys. Lets go see who is inside the house then." Duncan said as he got out of the pool. Lance, Andy and Jake followed after him and we went inside and hurried upstairs to the attic. We got there and no one was there.

"Okay that's creepy." Andy said as we looked around.

"No ones here. Who did we see then?" I wondered aloud as we walked out of the attic.

"Who knows." Jake said as we walked down the stairs.

"Where are your siblings anyways?" Lance asked as we got to the second floor. Well technically third if you count the basement.

"Ryan is probably with Farah, Jonah is probably with them playing with Logan, Juno is probably in the movie theater downstairs." I said as we walked down the stairs again.

"Woah you guys have a theater here?" Andy asked as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah I guess. Its our home theater that my parents built a while back." I said as we all sat down in the living room. Suddenly I heard someone running around upstairs. "Okay maybe she is upstairs. Juno is that you?" I called upstairs. I got no answer.

"What?" Juno asked as she came out of the home theater hallway. Then who was that?

"Who is upstairs?" I asked as I stood up.

"No one is. Ryan and Farah are out on a date right now and Jonah, Logan, Wally, Dolby and I are in the theater watching a movie. "Why? What did you hear?" Juno asked concerned. Does she know something I don't.

"Someone running around up there." I said as the guys stood up and walked for the stairs. I held them back. "Juno who is up there?" I asked her again.

"No one but last night... never mind you should probably talk to Wally about this one." Juno said. She took off and we ran after them. We found them all in the theater watching a movie.

"Juno who is up there if no one is here? Did you guys bring home a stray animal again?" I asked her. Once a few years ago. Her and Jonah brought home a huge dog and kept it hidden from mom and dad for a few days until it came charging down the steps and tackled dad.

"If by stray animal you mean a Demon from that stupid Farrington High school." Wally said as he jumped off of the couch.

"Did that dog just talk?" Lance asked me. Only Duncan knows that Wally and Dolby can talk.

"I'm not a dog. I'm a Waheela." Wally said with a snarl.

"What do you mean Demon Wally?" I asked him as the guys sat down on a couch.

"I mean last night when you and mom and dad were all asleep and cozy in bed, Juno, Ryan, Jonah, Farah, Logan and myself since Juno dragged me into it, went down to the extremely haunted Farrington High school where Juno was attacked by a ghost. We were all screamed at by the ghost. The place went totally haywire. Oh and the Demon followed us back home." Wally said really quickly. I'm gonna beat Ryan's head into the floor.

"Farrington High? That place is as haunted as my mom's bedroom when she has her boyfriend over." Lance said as he leaned back in the couch.

"Lance! They are only nine." I said with a snarl. "What he means guys is that the place isn't haunted one bit." I said as I sat down on a couch.

"Yeah we would know. We went down there months ago and the place was soo boring. The only noises you could hear were coming from Duncan and Haley." Andy said with a smirk. I threw a pillow at him. What part of only nine didn't they understand!

"Yeah well we went last night and I was attacked by a ghost. We have proof too." Juno said as she picked up her laptop. "I got audio on it and visual from when the ghost first appeared." Juno said as we crowded around her.

"Hey we're going to go get a drink." Jonah said as he stood up with Logan. They walked out of the room and Juno showed us the video first. It showed a dark figure pass in front of the camera and the next thing was Juno's scream.

"Well that could have been a custodian." I said in disbelief. I'm more a scientific type on this. There is a reason behind everything. Juno looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Then how about this." Juno said as she pulled up an audio file.

"Get out." The file said in a ghostly tone. I could feel shivers go down my spine.

"That could of been a kid who was in the school too trying to mess with you guys." I said to her.

"Destiny it was a ghost so stop trying to put the idea down like mom does." Juno said angrily. Mom does believe everything has a scientific explanation. "The school was abandoned so it wasn't a custodian or a kid." Juno said as she closed her laptop.

"Yeah well I doubt that it is here at the house then." I said as I sat back down on the couch. Jonah and Logan came back in the room and sat back down on their couch and started the movie again.

"Obviously you don't know very much about spirits. Being that I'm from Nahanni Valley I know a lot about them." Wally said as he sat down on the same couch as Juno.

"Come on guys. Lets just let them think there is a ghost in the house." I said as I stood up. The guys followed me out the room.

"What are we going to do now then?" Duncan asked as we walked into the living room again.

"I don't know since I probably have to stay here to watch them since they are freaking out over some ghost that doesn't even exist." I said as we sat down on the couch. Suddenly we all heard loud banging coming from upstairs. "What the hell is that?" I asked as we all stood up. I walked quickly towards the steps and I stopped at the bottom when I saw a dark figure with deep red eyes staring down at me from the top of the steps. I tried to move but I was frozen in my tracks. I shut my eyes tight and when I opened them it was gone.

"Did anyone else just see that?" Andy asked us. I nodded at him. "Good then I'm not going crazy." He said as he wiped his forehead.

"I don't think your little sister was lying." Jake said to me.

"What should we do?" Lance asked me. "Your parents are the geniuses so would they know what to do?" Lance asked as we walked down to the theater to get Juno, Jonah, Logan and Wally.

"Guys you are soo dead when mom and dad get home." I said to them. They looked at me and just went back to watching their movie. "That Demon just showed itself to us." I said as I grabbed the remote from Juno and turned the movie off.

"Good then you finally believe us." Juno said as she stood up.

"Did you know that Demons can actually hurt or kill us though?" I said to her seriously. She shook her head at me. "Yeah that's why you shouldn't have gone to Farrington." I said to her.

"You sound like mom now." Jonah said as he and Logan stood up. I shot him a glare and he sat back down.

"Do you even know how to get rid of this thing?" I asked Juno as she sat back down.

"I'm nine Destiny. But we could have the priest from the church do a house cleansing to try and get rid of the demon. If that doesn't work we can have an exorcism done." Juno explained as she pulled out her laptop again.

"Well I'm telling mom and dad what you guys did then." I said as I walked for the door. The guys followed behind me. Now when do mom and dad get home? They usually aren't gone for long when they go shopping because dad hates having to go to all those girly shops that mom loves. I heard the front door slam.

"Again who needs this much perfume!" I heard dad say in the living room.

"I do." Mom said back to him as we walked into the living room.

"Mom, dad do you want to know what your disobedient children did last night?" I questioned them as Duncan, Andy, Lance and Jake sat down on the couch.

"What did Ryan do?" Mom asked with irritation.

"It was Ryan, Juno, Jonah, Wally, Logan, And Farah who did this actually. Do you guys remember that old high school that's near by, Farrington?" I asked them. "The haunted one." I said as I sat down on the couch. They gave each other a worried look.

"What about Farrington?" Dad asked.

"Your children went ghost hunting there last night after you went to bed and they brought back..." I was cut off when we all heard a loud crash come from upstairs. "A demon." I finished as I stood up.

"They what?" Dad asked as we walked for the steps. The guys stayed in the living room.

"Farrington is actually really haunted and when they went last night Juno was attacked by a demon and apparently it followed them home. A little bit ago me and the guys saw it at the top of the stairs just watching us.

"Let me guess something, Ryan took my old ghost hunting gear?" Dad asked as we reached the top of the stairs.

"I think. That or he stole it from the mall." I said to them as we walked into the room we heard the crash come from. Nothing was there and nothing was broken.

"I told you that you should have gotten rid of that ghost hunting gear." Mom said to dad as we walked out of the room.

"How was I supposed to know that they would take it and use it at a school where a lot of people died." Dad said back to her and I could tell he was angry. Woah I didn't know a lot of people died there.

"Are you guys going to call a priest and have a cleansing done?" I asked them.

"No. All we need to do is lure this Demon into showing itself again and then I can use my powers to destroy it." Mom said as her hands began to glow black.

"Send your friends home. We don't need other people here for this." Dad said to me. "Where is Ryan?" Dad asked me as we walked downstairs.

"Out on a date with Farah." I said to them. I told the guys that they had to leave and then called Ryan and told him to come home.

"Is he bringing Farah with him?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah because Logan is still here. Why does Farah have to be here?" I asked her as I sat down on the couch.

"In order for this to work, those who were present when the demon was brought in must be hear to be cleaned of their sins for doing such in the first place." Mom explained as she sat down on the couch. Wow mom sounds really spiritual right now. Usually she is just scientific.

"So how are we going to lure the demon into doing something?" I asked her.

"By provoking it. Someone is going to have to hold Wally down though. He comes from Nahanni Valley which is really known for their paranormal activity. Seeing as Wally is vulnerable to the activity the demon might attempt to take him." Mom explained as dad came into the living room with the others.

"Is Ryan and Farah back yet?" Dad asked us as Juno, Jonah and Logan sat down on the couch.

"Not yet but they should be back soon." I said as he sat down next to mom. "How are we going to provoke this thing?" I asked them. The front door opened and Ryan and Farah came inside.

"We have to get it angry." Mom said to me as she stood up. "Ryan, Farah sit down. Wait, where is Wally?" Mom asked as she looked around.

"He was just here." Juno said as I looked around the room.

"Wally get out here you coward." Jonah shouted at the top of his lungs. I tried to put a hand over it mouth but suddenly we all heard a lot of banging coming from upstairs.

"Well looks like we found the demon." Dad said as he stood up.

"And I think the demon found Wally." Mom said and I could tell she was worried. "Wally! Come out here." Mom called to him. We heard loud footsteps upstairs next.

"Leave!" A loud ghostly voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Leave my house Demon!" Mom shouted back at it as she walked over to the stairs. "Wally!" Mom began running up the stairs. I was about to jump up but dad stopped me.

"Don't even try. The demon could try and take you like it probably has Wally." Dad said to me as I sat back down. Wait then couldn't it try and take mom over too?

"Zak get up here!" I heard mom yell from upstairs. Dad ran up the steps to help her.

"What so were just going to sit here and wait?" Ryan asked aloud.

"Yes because you guys did this." I said irritated with him. He shouldn't have taken the others with him to Farrington.

"Hey I'm not the one who came up with the idea. Juno is the one who asked to go." Ryan said as he stood up. I heard a loud crash come from upstairs.

"Ryan Juno is only nine." I said as he sat back down.

"I was the one who decided to go though." Juno said as she stood up. "I wanted to try ghost hunting out. I didn't know that a Demon would follow us back though." Juno said to me. I heard something from upstairs that sounded like a stampede down the stairs. Wow Wally can be loud when being controlled by a demon.

"Well you guys are never going ghost hunting ever again." I said as Juno sat back down.

"We know." They all said.

"How long is this going to take?" Farah asked me. She was cuddling up to Ryan right now. Even when we are in the middle of something really important.

"I don't know. We don't even know how many of these demons are in the house. Hopefully only one though." I said as I leaned my head back on the couch. A minute later Wally came crashing down the steps. His fur was deep black now unlike its usual white and his eyes are deep red. He looks like that thing I saw earlier only as a Waheela.

"Hateful adults!" Wally said in a deep eery voice. That isn't Wally. "You disturbed my slumber and for that you will suffer." the demon said though Wally. Wow does it sound angry.

"We didn't wake you now get out of Wally!" Juno yelled as she lunged at him. She grabbed him and held him down to the ground. "Come on Wally fight it." Juno said to him as I jumped up to help her.

"Wally is gone. Now I am the only one here." the demon said sinisterly to us.

"Not for long." Moms aid from the top of the stairs. Her hands were glowing white. "Leave my son right now demon!" Mom yelled as she charged down the stairs. Juno and I jumped out of the way in time to avoid her landing on us. She pinned Wally down to the ground. Suddenly. Wally's fur began to go back to normal as mom got her glowing hand closer to him. Suddenly a black cloud came out of Wally and he was back to normal. Mom thrust her hand into the cloud and there was a bright flash.

The flash cleared after a few minutes and mom was taking care of Wally now. "Is it gone?" I asked as I stood up. I had fallen to the floor when the flash happened.

"Yeah its gone." Mom said as she stood up. "That thing wiped Wally out though. He needs to rest." Mom said as she picked Wally up off of the floor.

"It wont come back?" Juno asked as she stood up. Mom shook her head at her.

"Farah, Logan I think its time you two go home. I need to have a little talk with my children." Mom said as she put Wally down on the couch. Ooh they are going to get it now. Farah and Logan left quickly and Mom grabbed Ryan, Juno and Jonah. I was about to go upstairs but dad grabbed me to.

"What? I didn't go with them. I didn't do any of this." I said to him as they took us downstairs to the basement. Mom and dad made one of the rooms in the basement into an interrogation room. Well actually a punishment room. They always bring us down here when we get in trouble.

"We know but you could have called us right when you found out." Dad said to me as he closed the door to the punishment room.

"I had only just found out when you got home." I said as I sat down at the table. The room has a large round table in the middle where mom and dad have us sit while they yell at us.

"Okay now who wants to explain why you all went down to Farrington in the first place?" Mom asked angrily. Juno, Ryan and Jonah all stayed silent. "Destiny how about you tell me what you know so far then since you weren't there." Mom said as she and dad sat down at the table.

"Juno decided that she wanted to go ghost hunting yesterday apparently and she decided to go to Farrington High School. Ryan gave her dads old ghost hunting gear and went with her and Jonah, Logan, and Farah went with them. When they were there they got a bunch of proof that the place was hunted including Juno being attacked by the ghost." I said to her. I took a deep breath since I didn't really breath through any of that.

"Juno did you even think about how dangerous something like that could be? You guys could have been seriously hurt. There were a lot of people who died in that school and you brought home a demon. Look what you did to Wally. He is wiped out now because of that demon taking him over. Where did you even get an idea to go ghost hunting in the first place?" Mom asked her and wow does she sound mad.

"A movie I saw in the home theater." Juno said quietly as she put her head down on the table. Idiot.

"A movie? You decided to do something incredibly dangerous because of a movie!" Mom said furious. Oh Juno is going to soo get grounded for a long time.

"I didn't think about how dangerous it was at first. I thought that it would be cool to investigate something new like you and dad are always working on making new things." Juno said as she picked her head up. Mom looked over at Ryan who was leaning back in his chair.

"And why did you let her talk you into doing this? Ryan your fifteen, you should know that something like that is extremely dangerous and try to keep your little brother and sister from doing that stuff." Moms aid as she stood up.

"I wanted to try ghost hunting too. I didn't think that anything would actually happen. A few of my friends went down there a few months ago and it didn't seem haunted to them." Ryan said as he put his chair back down on the ground.

"How did you get my old ghost hunting gear and when did you take it?" Dad asked him as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Ryan. He put a hand on his shoulder and Ryan flinched.

"I got it a while back from your stuff. I remembered you telling us about how when you were around our age you used to go ghost hunting." Ryan said as he tried to pull away from dad. Dad held him down though.

"Where is it right now?" Dad asked him and I could tell he was increasing his pressure on Ryan's shoulder by Ryan trying to get away more and more.

"In my room. I'll go get it." Ryan said as he tried again to get up. When will he learn he cant leave.

"Now onto you Jonah." Mom said as she stood behind Jonah. Jonah started to slump down in his seat. I love not being the one in trouble.

"I didn't really even do anything. Right when we got in there Logan and I wanted to leave because Juno and Wally saw an apparition and then we heard footsteps behind us as we walked down the hall. Then the ghost was telling us to get out so that's what Logan and I tried to do but Ryan and Farah stopped us." Jonah said quickly. Wow I didn't know he was able to talk that quickly.

"You still went along with them to Farrington." Mom said as she sat down. Dad sat down next to her again. "Now onto all of your punishments." Mom said as she folded her hands on the table.

"I had nothing to do with any of this." I pointed out to her. "Just saying." I said as dad gave me his look that means be quiet.

"All of you, excluding Destiny, are grounded for a month. No friends. In your case Ryan no Farah and no playing with Logan for you Jonah. Juno you aren't allowed to watch any movies in the theater for a month that you haven't brought to us so that we know that you aren't watching a scary movie." Mom said as dad stood up and walked over to the door. "Ryan you are going to give your father back all of that gear you took from his stuff and anything else you may have." Mom said as she stood up. I stood up too but the others stayed in their seats. "Jonah no video games while you are grounded either." Mom said as dad unlocked the door. They all groaned and stood up.

"Is Wally going to be okay?" I asked as the others walked out of the room.

"Yeah he just needs some rest. When a demon takes control of someone it takes a lot of that persons energy, actually it practically drains that persons energy. So now Wally is going to be really tired because of that." Mom said as we walked out of the punishment room and began to walk up the stairs.

"Where has Dolby been? I haven't seen him in a while." I said as we got out of the basement.

"I don't know really. He has been with the local cryptids but now he isn't even coming home at night so sleep." Moms aid as I sat down on the couch.

"Don't we have a tracker on him?" I asked her as she sat down on the recliner.

"Yeah we do. Its on the collar." Mom said to me. Good at least we will know where he is then if we check it. Dad came down the stairs carrying a bunch of stuff so I guess that he got back his ghost gear.

"What do you think we should do with these?" Dad asked mom as he set the stuff down on the couch.

"We'll lock it up for now." Mom said as I stood up. I went back upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed. My phone went off a second later and I checked it and it was Duncan.

"Hello?" I answered as I leaned against the backboard of my bed.

"Hey Des did your parents get rid of that demon?" Duncan asked in his normal cheery tone.

"Yeah and then my mom grounded my siblings for a month." I said as I looked out my window. The sun was beginning to set already so I went and closed my window.

"Oh that's harsh." Duncan said. I could hear the others in the background.

"Do you have me on speaker?" I asked as I sat back down on my bed.

"Hey Destiny!" I heard Andy yell in the back.

"That would be a yes." I said as I leaned up on my backboard again.

"So are you free tomorrow then or are you grounded to?" Duncan asked me. I could hear a second conversation going on in the back.

"No I'm not grounded. I'm free after school though." I said through a yawn

"Good because we were planning on going cosmic bowling and we know how much you love cosmic." Duncan said to me with a even cheerier tone.

"Yeah because you beat us every time you show off." Lance said into the phone.

"I'm not a show off. I'm just much better than you guys." I said cheerily to them. "Hey guys I gotta go and get something to eat so I'll see you tomorrow." I said to them. They all said goodbye and I hung up. I stood up and left my room to see if dad has started dinner yet. Hopefully because I'm starving. I walked into the living room and immediately I smelled pizza.

"Good I didn't have to call you to come down." Dad said as I walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of pizza. "Ryan, Juno, Jonah its time for dinner!" Dad yelled up to the others.

"Wheres mom?" I asked as I took a bite of my pizza.

"On the phone with Farah and Logan's mom. She wanted to let their parents know what they were doing last night." Dad said as the others walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Awesome Pizza." Ryan said as he sat down.

"Why is your face soo red?" I asked him. His face is like scarlet red right now.

"That's none of your business." Ryan retorted at me. Why's he angry at me? I didn't do anything to them. I wasn't the one to go ghost hunting and bring home a demon.

"He was probably crying since he cant see Farah for a month." Jonah said through a chuckle. I laughed a little and took a bite of my Pizza.

"I was not!" Ryan hissed at him. He totally was probably knowing him.

* * *

**Ohh the kids got caught for bringing home a demon from Farrington. Now they are all (except Destiny) grounded for a month. Poor Ryan and Farah :(. Now they cant see each other for a month. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up next. Tell me if you figured out what pattern I am going by for the POV's. I might stop doing this though and just go into third person so that that way you can see all the characters. Tell me if you think I should do third person again. Anyways hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to REVIEW! Until next time my loyal readers.**


	6. Jaime: Planning

**I'm back everyone! Sorry its been a while since I've posted. I was on vacation and then I was busy wit my, my niece, my cousin, and my aunts birthdays that was a week ago. Yes its very fun having so many birthdays clustered together like that. I am sorry if I worried anyone and to make it up to yall, here is the long awaited chapter 6. I do so hope you enjoy and once again, I'm sorry for the delay. Well here you go and don't forget to review afterwards.**

**

* * *

****Jaime**

Uhh I think those kids are trying to put me into an early grave. I finished my call with Wadi, which I still cant believe that Ryan is dating her daughter. It must be something to do with Zak's side of the family since she was crazy about Zak and now her daughter is crazy about Ryan. "Hey baby are you okay?" Zak asked me. I had been sitting in my meditation room. I have a meditation room next door to the lab so that I can try and clear my mind of all the bad things the kids do all the time.

"Yeah Zak I'm fine. Still a little ticked with the kids about that Demon but I'm fine." I said to him as he sat down next to me.

"Are you gonna eat soon then?" Zak asked as he put his hand over mine.

"Yeah I'll eat in a little bit." I said to him. His blue eyes are like glowing right now and its soo cute on him.

"So how was your call with Wadi then?" Zak asked me as we stood up.

"Fine. She was kind of surprised to hear that Farah was dating our son though. I told her about what Farah and Logan had been doing last night with out kids and she said she is going to ground them for a long time. My guess on that is just a month like we did." I said as we walked into the kitchen. "Where are the kids?" I asked him as I sat down at the table.

"I sent Ryan, Juno, and Jonah back to their rooms and Destiny is probably in her room also." Zak said as I took a piece of pizza and began to eat. I finished eating quickly.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" I asked him. He was just staring at me from across the table.

"I'm just admiring your beauty." Zak said sweetly as I stood up. I chuckled lightly and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Thank you." Zak said as he stood up.

"Yeah well you deserved that one." I said to him as we walked into the living room and sat down. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "So were the kids still mad at dinner?" I asked him.

"Well Ryan was. He came down here with his face like scarlet red and Destiny noticed it. Then Jonah made a comment on it being from him crying over not being allowed to see Farah for a month now." Zak explained to me.

"Were his eyes red?" I asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"No only his face was red." Zak said to me as he took my hand. "So what are we going to do tonight?" Zak asked me sweetly.

"I don't know right now seeing as how last night out children decided to bring home a demon when we were in bed." I said to him as he pulled me onto his lap. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I was kind of hoping for a little something different then sleeping." Zak said as he put his lips on my neck. God his testosterone levels are high again.

"You still have a few days until that Zak." I said as I got off of his lap. He groaned and pulled away from me. "Pouting doesn't work on me remember. We have four kids who have been trying it for years, I'm immune." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah but I'm not immune to your pouting so you shouldn't me immune to mine." Zak said with a big grin. I laughed at him.

"I might give you a little something." I said as I sat back down on his lap. "But you'll have to wait until date night for what you really want soo bad." I said to him as we pressed our foreheads to each others. I laughed when his cheeks started getting red.

"Alright then what are we going to do until then?" Zak asked me.

"I don't know yet. Did Wally wake up yet?" I asked him as I got off of his lap.

"Yeah he woke up when you were on the phone with Wadi. He went upstairs with Juno." Zak said to me as he turned on the TV. "Oh great this crap again." Zak said as I noticed the news was on. I snatched the remote from his hands.

Recently our old friend Vincent Vladislav Argost has been busy. He was hiding away for soo long that we thought that he was dead. He showed up at the house a little bit ago in an attempt to catch us off guard. Of course we beat the tar out of him though like we did back when we were younger. I watched closely as the news caster described the scene of Argost's latest crime. "When will he just give up." I said as Zak tried to grab the remote from me. I kept it away from him.

"When we put him into his grave. Which will be hard seeing as he is a cryptid." Zak said as he tried again to snatch the remote. He needs to learn that he cant take something from me. Well he got one thing from me when we were seventeen but that was it. I'm just too fast for him.

"It wouldn't be soo hard if that stupid pet of his, Junco, would stop getting in the way." I said as I let him have the remote. When Argost finally let us know he was still around we met his newest pet, Junco. He is a inter-dimensional monster thing that Argost created when he was in hiding. Unfortunately he is able to bring Argost back from the World of the Forgotten and where ever else we try and send him. He also seems to be indestructible, unlike his master.

"We just need to figure out a way to get Junco out of the way." Zak said as he put his arm around me. Heh that will probably be one of the hardest things we try. Soo far I've gotten time travel down, age reversal, body switching, but no inter-dimensional travel.

"How are we doing on our supplies anyways?" I asked him as I pulled away from him.

"Um we're a little low on plutonium but we can get more easily." Zak said as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"Alright then because I'm going to try and see if I can figure out this inter-dimensional travel stuff." I said as I stood up. Zak groaned as he turned off the TV.

"Jaime you are working too hard. You need to take a break from working for once and just focus on your family. We need you way more than you need to work." Zak said as he took my hand.

"Zak I'm trying to make sure that the world is safe from people like Argost." I said as I took my hand from his. "I want people to feel safe and not have to worry about if its same to go out." I said as I looked into his eyes. His blue eyes are soo pretty right now.

"Well you don't have to spend all of your time working." Zak said as he took my hands again. "You put yourself into your work too much Jay and that's not healthy." Zak said as he pressed his forehead to mine again to look me in the eyes. I could feel my face heating up as he put his arms around my waist.

"Zak..." He cut me off when he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back harder. God does this remind me of our first kiss.

"No working tonight." Zak said as he pulled away from our kiss. I nodded and he sat down on the couch. I sat back down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Jaime." Zak whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Zak." I said back to him as I put my hand on his cheek. I leaned in and kissed him passionately but pulled away before he had a chance to kiss back.

"Hey that's not fair!" Zak said with a puppy dog face. I laughed at his pout and tried to get off of his lap but he held me down.

"Let me go Zak." I said playfully as he pressed his lips to my neck. Zak let go of me but kept kissing my neck. I got off of his lap when I felt him beginning to get aroused and sat down next to him instead.

"Heh looks like I left you with a hickey." Zak said as he ran his fingers over my neck. I could tell he did when he pressed down on it and it hurt a little. I slapped him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" Zak asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You know I hate it when you leave me with a hickey on my neck." I said as he stood up and began to walk down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Yeah well I think it makes you look sexy when I leave you with one." Zak called back to me. I groaned and stood up to follow him. I got to the bathroom and waited for him to come out. "I know you are waiting for me to come out baby." Zak said through the door as I leaned against the door.

"Well then hurry up." I said back to him. I could feel him unlock the door so I got away from the door and waited.

"There I'm out." Zak said with a smile as he came up to me. I kissed him hard on the lips and let him slip his tongue in between my lips for about a second but then pulled away. "Oh come on that isn't fair now." Zak pouted as I began to walk away from him.

"Now who said I was fair to you." I said back to him as I activated my cloaking powers and headed for the back yard.

"Hey get back here Jaime!" Zak called after me as I began to laugh. I got to the hedge maze and uncloaked myself. "Gotcha!" Zak yelled as he tackled me to the ground. God do I feel like a kid again. He pinned me to the ground and then began kissing my neck again.

"Zak get off before the kids see us out here." I said as I tried to shove him off.

"They cant see us. We're behind the hedges sweety." Zak said with his lips still on my neck. I morphed an extra pair of arms and pushed him off hard.

"When I say get off of me I mean it Zak." I said as I sat up. I brushed dirt off of my shirt and stood up. I helped Zak up and he tried to kiss me again but I dodged him.

"What so I don't get any more kisses then?" Zak asked with another pouting face. I laughed at him once again.

"When will you learn that pouting doesn't work on a mother of seven kids." I said to him. Well technically four because Donian is grown up and Wally and Dolby are maturing already. He made a really sad face at me so I sighed and leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." Zak said sweetly as we began to walk back to the house. He took my by my waist as we got inside and we walked down to the theater to watch a movie. We decided to watch a horror movie and I cuddled close to Zak on our couch.

"Zak I think we need a vacation." I said as I nuzzled my face into his neck. I could feel the sleep taking over my eyes.

"We are already in Hawaii though baby. Also we have four maniac kids to take care of." Zak said sweetly as I yawned.

"I know but I mean that we all can take one after the kids grounding is over. We can go somewhere like...." He cut me off by pressing his finger to my lips.

"All I need to hear is that you are willing to take a break from your working." Zak said as I kissed his cheek. I could feel myself beginning to slip into slumber even more.

"Where to then?" I asked through another yawn.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. Come on lets get to bed." Zak said as he stood up and lifted me off of the couch. "I'll carry you if you want sleepy head." Zak said sweetly as I stood up and stretched.

"No I'm fine baby." I said as he turned off the movie and we began to walk out of the theater.

"You sure babe. I'll do anything for you remember." Zak said as we walked into the living room.

"I'm sure." I said reassuringly to him. We walked upstairs and into our bedroom. I quickly changed into my gown and got into bed.

"Good night love." Zak said sweetly as I cuddled up to him.

"Night." I said as I finally let the tempting slumber overcome my eyes and take me into a deep slumber. I woke up early in the morning to Zak gently nudging me.

"Sweety its time to wake up." Zak said sweetly to me. God do I love waking up to his sweet voice. I slowly sat up and stretched.

"Mmm good morning Zak." I said as he kissed my gently on the cheek. I noticed his deep blue eyes glistening from the new morning sun that was shining dimly through the windows. He stood up and I watched as he pulled a pair of black jeans on over his red and black boxers.

"So where did you want to go for a vacation then?" Zak asked as I stood up and made our bed.

"I don't know right now sweety. We have a while since the kids are grounded to let me just think about it." I said to him as I got changed. I felt him come up behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hows about we go to our little love spot then. Have a little picnic by the power pond and then after that we decide where we are really going to go." Zak whispered sweetly into my ear. Chills ran up my spine from his warm breath hitting my neck.

"Are the kids awake yet or no?" I asked as I pulled away from him. He shook his head and tried to kiss me but I dodged and walked out of the room quickly to wake up Juno and Jonah. I woke them up and then tried to get Ryan out of bed. Why does he have to be so difficult. "Ryan get up or I'll throw a bucket of ice water on you again." I said as I stood in his door.

"Hmm mmm." Ryan mumbled with his face still shoved into his pillows. I walked down to the bathroom and got a big bucket and filled it with freezing water. Why do we have to do this once a month since he became a teen. I came back with the bucket but he was already up.

"Good now I wont have to use this." I said as I put the bucket down.

"Whatever." Ryan said as he walked past me and down the stairs. God I hate it when he just says that to me. I walked downstairs and the kids were in the school room waiting already. I started the lesson and we finished a few hours later.

"Hey mom can I go hang out with Duncan and his friends at the beach?" Destiny asked me as I picked up the school stuff.

"Sure but be home in time for dinner." I said as I put the books on a shelf. Destiny skipped out of the room. I'm glad I have at least one good child.

"Where is Destiny going?" Zak asked me as he came into the room.

"She is going to hang out with Duncan and a few of his friends. I told her to be home in time for dinner though." I said as Zak took me by my waist. He kissed me lightly on the lips and then pulled away. I heard a crack of thunder and looked outside. "Wow that's weird." I said at the sight of a thunder storm brewing.

"What is?" Zak asked as I opened the curtains more.

"Its starting to storm. We haven't had a storm in Hawaii in almost a year now. Its always clear and warm." I said as I closed the windows that I had opened earlier to let in fresh air.

"Well the plants do need some watering." Zak said through a chuckle.

"Mom never mind the beach. Instead we're going to go to the movies because of the storm." Destiny said from the kitchen.

"Alright but be home on time unless you want to be grounded like the others." I called back to her. "The rain will actually be a nice change in weather." I said as I watched the rain begin to come down.

"So what are we doing today?" Zak asked as we walked out of the school room and into the living room.

"I don't know seeing as how our children are grounded." I said as I sat down on the couch. Zak sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"I could call my parents and ask them to babysit for us so we can go out and have a little fun." Zak said sweetly as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Zak I doubt that they would fly all the way out here just to babysit for us for a little while." I said as I nuzzled my face into his neck.

"Well then I can call Denji and Sonja and see if they will." Zak suggested as I saw a flash of lightning outside. Denji and Sonja are the newest secret Scientists. Zak and I often have them over and they love watching the kids for us. Might be because Sonja cant have kids of her own.

"Zak just quit suggesting." I said as I sat down on his lap. "Maybe you should let me..." He cut me off with a kiss.

"No working." Zak said as he pressed his forehead to mine. I groaned and got off of him. "You probably thought that that seducing thing you were trying was going to work." Zak said with a smirk as I sat down next to him.

"It usually does because your such a sex hound." I said as I leaned back on the couch. Zak tried to get on top of me but I morphed an extra pair of arms to keep him off.

"Recently I am but not all the time." Zak said as I sat back up.

"Uh huh right." I said as I stood up and began to walk into the back of the house. I walked into one of the old storage room and closed the door behind me. I walked over to a wall and lightly tapped it. A second later it opened to reveal a stairwell and I quickly made my way down it. No one knows about these except me and Calypso. Actually the only reason he knows is because he hacked my mind a few years ago.

"Well nice to see you again kid." Calypso said as I got into my little hideaway. I had large monitors scaling one of the walls and on the other I had a large shelf filled with new weapons I had built over the years. The walls were painted orange and black. I had a large case on the last wall that I had pictured of Zak and I in and the Kur stones.

"What are you doing here Calypso? I thought you were on a little getaway in Australia." I said as I sat down at one of the chairs.

"Yeah well that turned out badly when a albino crocodile attacked the village I was at." Calypso said with a wicked grin. I groaned.

"Why must you cause trouble all the time?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair.

"Because its fun and I know that I cant be caught. I'm a Kur guardian, what can they do about it." Calypso said with a cocky smile. I chuckled at his cockiness. "So how are the kids?" Calypso asked as I stood up.

"Ugh don't ask please." I said as I checked the cryptid activity in the world.

"What did they do this time?" Calypso asked as I finished my checking.

"Well Juno, Ryan and Jonah brought home a Demon the other day and had Wally possessed by it. I grounded them for a month." I said as I sat back down. Calypso laughed at this. "Its not funny Calypso. The kids are trying to drive me into an early grave." I said as I buried my face in my hands.

"Heh and they obviously take after their parents. Don't you remember the trouble you caused when you were a kid. How about Zak, he was worse." Calypso said through his laughing.

"I wasn't that bad Calypso. I was intelligent and knew that I couldn't act like a kid because I had to survive." I said as I noticed a sudden surge in cryptid activity on the scanner.

"Did I forget to mention that our old friend got a few new cryptids." Calypso said as I stood up to check the monitor.

"Oh great. What did he get?" I asked as I activated my satellite to try and see what was going on. I built a satellite a few years back and with the help of the secret scientists launched it.

"More like what did he make." Calypso said as the image became clear. It showed a large group of strange creatures rampaging through a village in the middle east.

"What the hell are those?" I asked as I watched closely.

"I don't know. Argost made them though." Calypso said as I turned of the satellite. This isn't good one bit.

"I better go tell the secret scientists." I said as I walked for the stairs. "See ya later Calypso." I said as I began to walk up the stairs. I walked into the storage room and out into the hall. I quickly went to my office and called the secret scientists.

"Hello Jaime. To what do we owe this pleasure of your call?" Tala Mizuki asked as I sat down at my desk.

"Argost has a few new pets. I just picked up on him having them rampage through a village out in the middle east. Unfortunately right now I cant take care of the matter due to my children being grounded." I said as I heard someone at the door. "Away from the door who ever is there." I said to who ever it was.

"We will send Kerry and Wallace over to check it out. What are the cryptids he is using?" Tala Mizuki asked me.

"They aren't cryptids technically. He has been making his pets again. Hopefully they aren't like Munya and Junco." I said as I folded my arms in front of me.

"We will alert you when the details are obtained. Thank you again." Tala Mizuki said. The transmission ended and I stood up. I walked over to the door and opened it quickly to see Zak waiting by it.

"What were you talking about with Tala Mizuki?" Zak asked as I walked out of my office.

"Argost has a group of his creations rampaging through a village in the middle east right now so they are sending Kerry and Wallace to deal with it." I explained as we walked down the stairs.

"Uh I'm so tried of Argost." Zak complained as we walked into our bedroom. I chuckled at his complaining and gently pushed him onto the bed. "What are you doing?" Zak asked as I sat down on his lap. I kissed him gently and he kissed me back harder and with more passion. He tried to slip his tongue into my mouth but I kept him from getting in.

"To answer your question, I'm getting your mind off of Argost." I said as I pulled away from him.

"Well it worked to lets keep going." Zak said as I got off of his lap. I looked out the curtains and the rain was still pouring down. I felt Zak take me by my waist and a second later he had me pinned down to the bed.

"Zak stop. If you want to do stuff like this you'll have to wait until tonight." I said as he pressed his hips into my own showing me that he was aroused.

"Well how about just a quicky." Zak said as he kept his lips on my neck. I pushed him off and he fell flat on his butt on the floor.

"When I say no Zak, I mean it!" I hissed at him angrily as I stood up. I walked swiftly out of the room and down to the lab. I started working quickly on my latest invention.

"Hey we agreed that you wouldn't work." Zak said as he came in. I quickly created a shield over me so he couldn't get near me. "What the hell!" Zak said as I continued working.

"You agreed to it. I did not Zak." I said with out looking away from my invention.

"Babe why are you acting this way?" Zak asked as I put down my invention and faced him.

"Because from what I've seen recently, all you want me for is to pleasure you." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"What?" Zak said as I removed the shield. "You know I love you Jaime." Zak said as he came up to me and took me by the waist.

"Yeah well all you want from me anymore is..." Zak pressed a finger to my lips to quiet me.

"That's just my hormones acting up. I'll always love you no matter what." Zak said as he pressed his forehead to mine to look me in the eyes. "Remember you're my other half and with out you, I'm nothing." Zak said sweetly to me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. "I love you Jaime." Zak whispered sweetly into my ear.

"I love you too Zak." I said sweetly into his ear as I felt his warm breath hit my neck. He kissed my neck lightly and then pulled away. "Did you happen to check on the kids?" I asked him as I looked at my watch.

"Yeah before I came down here I did. They are bored out of their minds right now." Zak said with a smirk. I chuckled at his smirk over the kids being so bored.

"Well good. They cant have any fun since they are grounded." I said as Zak took my hand.

"And you aren't allowed to work anymore, remember." Zak said with a smirk to me as he pulled me away from my work table. I heard a loud crack of thunder and knew it was still storming out.

"Fine then what do you want to do since we cant do anything?" I asked sweetly. I heard someone outside the door and quickly put a finger to his lips. I pointed to the door and we slowly walked towards it. I opened it quickly but no one was there. "Okay that's weird." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"You probably were just imagining things." Zak said as he took me by my waist.

"I wasn't imagining things Zak. You know I can sense when someone is near by." I said as he closed the door.

"Well its probably Dolby finally coming home or someone. Lets just..." I cut him off when I pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him. I closed my eyes and began to activate my powers to see if there was someone outside the door. No one was there.

"Alright we're clear." I said as I opened my eyes. Zak kissed me hard on the lips and then lifted me up onto the work table.

"Alright so where to for our vacation then?" Zak asked me as he put his lips to my neck. I pushed him off and got off of the table.

"I don't know. How about we go visit Kumari Kandam." I suggested to him. Its been a while since we've seen Ulraj.

"Sure. I wonder how he's been anyways." Zak said as we walked out of the lab.

"Probably busy seeing as how he is the king of his kingdom. I am so glad Ryan has grown out of his 'I want to be a king when I grow up' phase." I said as we walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I looked out the window and it was still raining. It just wont let up I guess.

"Oh crap I just realized that I should start dinner." Zak said as he jumped up. I stood up and followed him into the kitchen.

"I'll help you then." I said as I gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. He chuckled and we started making dinner.

"Baby be careful or you'll burn yourself." Zak said as I flipped an omelet on the pan. Its so much fun scaring the heck out of him.

"I'm not going to burn myself Zak. I've got better reflexes than you love." I said as I put the pan down.

"That's what you said on our last honeymoon to Japan." Zak said with a smirk. Ha so I almost got maimed by a wild animal. I got out of the way in time.

"You weren't complaining about my reflexes back at the hotel later that night though." I said with a smirk as I set out the plates. I looked back at Zak and he was blushing badly. I laughed and went over and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Better?" I asked as I went back to setting the table.

"Yeah and thank you." Zak said as he put the food in the middle of the table.

"Where is Destiny? I told her to be home in time for dinner." I said as I looked at my watch.

"Don't worry sweety. She'll be here on time. I'll go get the kids for dinner." Zak said as he started to walk out of the kitchen. I sat down and a second later I heard the front door open.

"I'm home mom." Destiny said from the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen sweety." I called to her. She came in and sat down and a few minutes later Zak came back with Ryan, Jonah and Juno.

"Enjoy your grounding guys." Destiny said as we all started eating.

"Shut up Destiny." Ryan snarled at her. Heh Zak was right about them being bored out of their minds I think.

"Lets not fight at the dinner table." Zak said as I took a sip of my drink.

"Hey mom were you listening outside my door earlier because I thought I sensed someone out there." Juno said as I took a bite of my food. Uh oh.

"I told you I wasn't just imagining things!" I said angrily to Zak. Wait. Argost's new pets. Oh no!

"Whats wrong?" Zak asked as I quickly stood up.

"Argost has new pets that he has been creating. They could be camouflaged and spying on us as we speak." I said as I started to walk out of the kitchen.

"What a brilliant observation Mrs, Saturday." I heard that creepy but familiar voice say as I reached my lab.

"Argost!" I hissed as I saw him in the corner of the room, clouded in the darkness of the room.

"Yes I've returned to take my revenge and obtain what is rightfully mine." Argost said sinisterly as he stepped out of the shadows and towards me. This is going to be a good fight.

* * *

**Oh how I do so love leaving you all on a cliff hanger! Argost has returned finally! I hope you all enjoyed the long awaited chapter. My apologies once again for the delay. Thanks for reading and btw I was thinking of making a new story soon here. Let me know what you think about that. Also please be sure to check out the interviews story and post your questions. I might end up stopping the different POV of each character for each chapter and just go to third person but I don't know. Well I've gotta go. Thanks again and don't forget, REVIEW! Heh peace yall!**


End file.
